


Our Promise {Dr. Stone} [Senku Ishigami x Reader] DISCONTINUED

by rejectedstar



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedstar/pseuds/rejectedstar
Summary: Ishigami Senku, the mad scientist who thinks love causes trouble, and Suzuki (Y/N), who believed in love since she was a child.“You... You’re the one who made me think this way.”Disclaimer: There might be a few scenes that will be triggering for some readers. I will put a warning before it starts, but under certain scenarios, I won't be able to (for example, if there are some words or referrals to some things that might upset the reader).In addition, this fanfiction follows the path of the original plot in the anime with a few twists here and there, so you could say some of the plotline/dialogue belong to Riichiro Inagaki.*I do not own any characters from Dr. Stone**The pictures I used to create the cover belong to their rightful owners*Also published on Quotev and Wattpad
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

One day, little (Y/N) asked Senku something: "You'll...stay with me forever, right?" Senku chuckled. "People come and go, (Y/N). There's no such thing as forever." But upon seeing (Y/N)'s sad face, he quickly added, "Well, that won't be the case with us, will it?"

(Y/N)'s face immediately lit up, and she held up her pinkie, beaming. Senku looked at it and sighed, but he was smiling. He slowly brought his finger up to hook (Y/N)'s.

Seeing her happy expression, and knowing that he was the one who made her happy... That day, Senku made another promise, to himself.

"I'll...I'll make her happy. Forever."


	2. Chapter 1

**3rd Person POV**

_Just how long has it been?_ Senku sighed, running his hand through his hair. He checked his phone again. _She must be pretty busy to not even answer my text from a week ago..._ He sighed again.

 _Beep._ His phone buzzed.

> _New message from Fatigued Idiot._

_And you decide to answer this late._ Senku shakes his head.

> Sorry, Senku! I've been quite busy lately, with all the work and instrument practices! I apologize for not seeing your messages sooner!

Senku frowns. Isn't it like two in the morning in America?

He was about to text a response back when somebody interrupts.

"Senku!" a tall male bursts into the lab room. "I have decided! I will confess my love to Yuzuriha today!" The scientist looked up, placing his phone in his lab coat pocket. "Great, I'll be cheering for you so hard, my vocal cords will snap." Every single word that exited his mouth dripped with sarcasm.

"You will?! Thanks, Senku!!"

"I'm not cheering one millimeter for you, you big oaf."

"What, seriously?! Make up your mind!!"

"How illogical can you be, staying silent for the past five years?" _As if I'm the one to talk, though,_ he thought to himself.

Senku bends down, looking for something in his desk. "Well, I've got something that's logical as hell. Here." He stands up, appearing with a circular beaker containing unknown liquid. He grins evilly. "Take this drug and you'd be set, ten billion percent. It's a _love potion_."

His friend took the beaker from him, staring at it. The whole lab room was silent as everyone awaited his reaction. To their horror, the liquid was poured into the sink. "Thank you, but sorry. I'm going to confess to Yuzuriha without relying on anything." With that, he walks out of the room.

"Was that...really a love potion, Senku?" someone asks. "Like those even exist," Senku replied, tossing a lit match into the same sink. Everyone flinched as the sink was set on fire. "It's just gasoline made from bottle caps. Should be obvious enough..." _Here he goes again, with the scientific explanations that no one can understand,_ everyone in the room thought. "Wouldn't Taiju-kun die if he consumed that..?" a fellow male asks. Senku merely chuckles. "I was ten-billion percent sure that strait-laced idiot wouldn't drink it." 

"Yuzuriha! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Everyone's attention turned to the outside.

"So, Taiju-kun," a girl with reddish-brown hair turned around, "what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She gave him a smile as she walked toward him a little. "A hundred yen he gets rejected," a person said. "Three hundred yen that he gets rejected hard," another one chimed in. "Five hundred yen he gets rejected at full power!" laughed another. "Ten thousand yen he doesn't," Senku said coolly, placing down his bet. "What?! Seriously?!" The previous three guys were shocked at the amount Senku was willing to gamble, on Taiju succeeding, no less. 

Meanwhile, Taiju stayed silent for a moment, trying to calm himself down. "Yuzuriha!" he gulped. "For the past five years...I've--"

However, he never finished his sentence. He stared at the incoming green light behind his crush. "What...is that?" Senku, who was chilling with his juice, looked at the green light with surprise and confusion. So did everyone around the world.

"Yuzuriha! Hang onto that tree!" Taiju ran in front of her with his arms out, trying to protect her.

* * *

Moments ago, in the United States, (Y/N) was unable to fall asleep. She sat on her bed and took out her phone. Her eyes widened at the amount of messages she had received from Senku. "They're all from a week ago..." she muttered. She hurried to text a reply.

> _Sorry, Senku! I've been quite busy lately, with all the work and instrument practices! I apologize for not seeing your messages sooner!_

(Y/N) stared at her phone, expecting a "Why are you still awake?" immediately. However, it never came. "Oh, right! He's probably in class, you idiot!" She slapped her cheeks and scolded herself.

She turned toward the window, where a bright green light caught her eye. _What...is that light?_ she wondered to herself. As it approached, she started to panic. _Oh lord am I gonna die??!!_ (Y/N) screamed internally. And everything turned dark.

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

_I...I'm still alive..?_ I tried to move, but failed. _Spectacular. I hope I don't starve to death._ My eyes widened as I remembered something. _Oh shit, my mom is gonna be mad at me for not practicing tomorrow! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck--_

 _Well it's not exactly like I can move...so technicallyyyy it isn't my fault. Oh, well. No instrument practice for me for the time being! Yay!_ My mind drifted back to the tiring crap I had to put up with every day since I moved here. _Every single day would be: wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, eat, shower, do my homework, and practice violin and piano for two hours. Then on the weekends I have to attend not only music classes but singing and dancing as well. It was hella exhausting... I didn't even have time to text Senku, let alone call him! My only mental support other than Jamila... Ugh..._

...that's right. Senku was always there, helping me. I wished I never moved from Japan...away from dad...away from everyone I knew. In my opinion, my dad was much better than my mom. He was the one who raised me since I was a baby. My mom came to interfere after I finished 5th grade...

* * *

***Note: Whatever is in bold here (and anywhere, really, in the story unless stated otherwise) means it's in English***

_" **Class! I need your attention, please!** " the teacher called. " **(Y/N), you may come in!** "_

_The whole class was silent as I slowly entered the classroom. I took a deep breath and smiled, like my mother told me to do. " **Hi! My name is (Y/N) Suzuki! I came from Japan. I apologize in advance if I do some weird stuff, I'm still not used to America yet. I hope we can get along!** " I repeated the phrase that I practiced the previous night and bowed. I heard a lot of whispering. " **Please be nice to her, everyone!"** the teacher said loudly. " **You may sit next to Jamila over there** ," he told me. A girl with black hair and dark skin waved her hand. I nodded and walked to the seat._

_" **(Y/N), right?** " Jamila smiled at me as I sat down. " **Y-yes!** " I said nervously. " **You're very good at English. Did you take English classes in Japan?** " I shook my head. " **No, my friend Senku and my dad taught me while I was in Japan."** I smiled sadly. " **I miss them**." " **I'll be your friend then!** " I looked up, surprised. " **If you don't mind, that is** ," Jamila said sheepishly. " **Thank you, Jamila!** " I beamed. I had made my first friend._

* * *

_I mean, at least the English came in handy._ I was about to rub my temple when I realized I couldn't move. _Well then...so yay, no practicing, no worries, hooray for everyone!_ I cheered mentally. _Uh...I guess I should try to stay conscious._ _I have a feeling something bad will happen if I don't. ...say, I wonder if Senku is alright._

* * *

_"Hey there," Byakuya smiled at me. "(Y/N)-chan, right?" "Yes, Ishigami-sama!" I smiled back at him, bowing. "Just Byakuya is fine," he replied, chuckling. "You can go ahead and meet my son, Senku. He seemed busy with his new project so I didn't ask him to come out. His friend is there, too. First door on the left." I nodded and bowed again. As I walked toward my destination, I heard Byakuya say to my dad, "You've raised quite a polite one."_

_When I arrived, I knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, I heard someone say, "Come in." I opened the door to see two boys; one had very interesting hair and red eyes, while the other had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello, I'm Suzuki (Y/N)!" I bowed. "You're the daughter of one of my dad's friends?" asked the boy with the interesting hair. "Yes," I said. "And you're..."_

_"Ishigami Senku. Feel free to call me Senku."_

_"Oh, okay!" I turned to the guy next to him. "You're Senku's friend, right? What's your name?" "He's Taiju," Senku answered for him. I looked at Senku, confused at why he answered for his friend. I was startled that I met his red eyes and not the top of his head. He was eyeing me cautiously. "U-uh..." I said uncomfortably. "Yeah, she's trustworthy," Senku said, turning away from me. "Does that mean we can tell her?" "Taiju"-kun finally started to talk. "Huh?" I was confused. "Tell me what?" "Taiju can explain," Senku said, walking over to a covered...something. "So basically, we're making this thing to help Senku's dad pass the clothed swimming exam!" Taiju said excitedly. "His dad wants to become an astronaut! We're helping him!" "That sounds really cool!" I said._

_"Doesn't it?! But make sure to keep this a secret from his dad!"_

_"You can count on me!"_

_"We're not done yet," Senku said, revealing one of those human body statues you find in science classes, "we still need to..."_

* * *

_And to think Bayakuya actually passed the test...it actually worked..._

* * *

_"Senku, you probably aren't watching this, but if you are, I promise you I'll bring back a bunch of cool stuff for you and (Y/N)-chan!"_

* * *

Bayakuya... I wonder how he's doing in space right now.

* * *

_"(Y/N), be a good girl, alright?" my dad smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "I'll be waiting here when you come back." I nodded, crying, hugging him back. "Bye, dad, I'll miss you!" I pulled away from him and he patted my head. " **C'mon, (Y/N), let's go** ," my mother said, taking my hand and dragging me away. " **Don't worry, I'll take good care of her** ," she said to my dad over her shoulder._

* * *

Dad... I didn't even get to see you for one last time before this body-freezing thing happened...

* * *

_"You're moving?" Senku said with surprise. "When?" "Next week..." I said, suddenly taking interest in my shoes. Senku sighed. "We'll just have to make the best out of this week, then," he said. I looked up at him. "Senku..." "I'll make this week so fun that you'll leave with only good memories." He flicked my forehead. "You won't even have time to think about you're moving."_

* * *

Senku... I always have fun with you..

...

 _I have made up my mind! I must stay alive for the people I love! I_ will _live through this, no matter how long it lasts!_

* * *

 **(A** **/N):** Sorry! I think I messed some stuff up ;-; I didn't know where Japan was on the map so I wasn't sure if America was stoned before or after Japan (I was trying to compare the distance between the US and Africa to Japan and Africa T-T). I also couldn't put an exact time for Japan, so I just assumed it was in the morning or something-- ...and I didn't know Byakuya's apartment very well, so please correct me if I put anything wrong. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe!

* * *

**Credits:**

~ Carmen - beta reader for this chapter


	3. Chapter 2

**You may skip this part of you’d like, it’s basically what Senku does after he breaks free.**

**Senku’s POV**

_It's been 117,354,889,550 seconds since I've been petrified... It is currently the 3,718th spring, basically. C'mon, now's the time to get up! Get up!_

_Get up!_

That's the line I've been repeating for the past hour...

_Get up!_

For the past 3,717 springs...

_Get up already!_

...for so long...

_Get up, I'm telling you!_

_..._ it's so tiring...

_Get up!_

I've been repeating this for 28,846 seconds now...

_Get up, get up, get up, get up!_

...28,852...

_Get up!_

_...28,854..._

_Get—!_

_Crack._

I can see...

_Crack._

...the sky?

...

I lay there panting for a moment.

_Finally..._

_...I have broken free._

* * *

I chuckle as I imagined myself screaming happily. _Taiju would do that when he gets up, ten billion percent._ I sit up as I let my mind wander a bit. _I do hope (Y/N)'s alright..._ I shake my head. "Tch. Exactly why love is so troublesome. Always them this and them that... Anyway..." _My top priority right now is to secure my surroundings..._ I quietly started listing the things that may give me a hint on how I broke free. _Where I was laying down, how I was lying down..._ I took one of the pieces of rock that was on my body moments before. _...and in which order these stone fragments fell off me._ _That'll be challenging. Well, I'll just leave them here until I'm ready to_ _scrutinize them..._ I picked up the rocks and placed them in a whole I dug.

_"Eee! Eee! Eee!"_

I look up. On a tree was a group of monkeys. It seems as if they're questioning where I came from. All of a sudden, their fur stood on end, and they ran away. _Maybe I’m the_ _first human they've encountered?_ I shrugged it off and went to find some plants suitable for temporary clothing.

As I tied a vine around my waist to secure my skirt made of leaves, I looked around. _It doesn't seem like civilization survived_ , I thought. _Guess that means I'm the first shiny monkey to be born on Earth._ I chuckle. "This is exhilarating."

* * *

I studied the landform while below me as I stood on top of a hill. The number of seconds I counted were getting harder and harder to keep track of. There are so many things to take into account, leap seconds included. I turned to the tree that was next to me. _AD 5738, April 1st_ ,I wrote into it. I smiled. "It all starts here. Year Zero."

I felt eyes boring holes into my back and I turned around. The same three monkeys from before were staring at me intently. I stared back for a moment and smirked, pulling out a small log and a sharp stick I found earlier. "Take a look yourselves at what a shiny monkey can do," I told them. "I'm going to build a civilization that'll be able to take us to space, with the power of science." I took a deep breath. "Hahhhhhh!" I sat down and ferociously rubbed the kindling on the log.

* * *

I fell on my back, panting heavily. I've been attempting to start a fire all day and all afternoon with no avail. _There's no way I can start a fire using the traditional method with Japan's humidity..._ I thought. _That's right... I have neither fangs or claws. All I can do is improvise, step by step._

The next morning, I collected rocks from a nearby pond. The monkeys from last time came over to see what I'm doing, but left after they realized all I was going to do is break rocks. But they don't know what I was going to make, do they. After several hours of diligent, non-stopping work, I have acquired stone tools.

 _Now, as for something to start a fire..._ I pondered for a while before realizing what to do.

I quickly collected some vines to make rope, and succeeded quite easily. The rope took up much less time compared to the stone tools. And all the while, the monkeys, who came back, were watching me with a bored expression plastered on their faces.

Using the rope I made, I wrapped it around a twig and tied the ends to a bow-shaped stick. _This should work_ , I thought to myself with confidence.

After rubbing the new "bow" on a flat piece of wood for hours, I finally got fire.

* * *

The next few weeks were grueling. I didn't have the strength and stamina of a certain meathead, so I got exhausted pretty quickly. Cutting trees, dragging trees, chasing prey, trapping prey... Not to mention making clay pots, a shelter, and clothing. 

However, in the end, everything was worth it. I finally have a place to live and something decent to wear.

I stepped out of the treehouse I've built. "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" I asked the monkeys, who were staring at me and my house with shock. "I'm currently the only one of my kind... I'm a human."

* * *

_I'm going to—no, I will—build a technological civilization from scratch... And this will be where it starts. This is exhilarating._

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Just how long has it been? For how long have I been seeing the same darkness? How many times have I wanted to just give up and sleep for an eternity? _For how long can I still keep going?_

I can feel myself going insane. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat, couldn't move, couldn't blink.

The only thing I could do was think.

Are my friends okay? Are Senku and my dad okay? How about Byakuya? Is he petrified as well? I have so many answerless questions, so much that my head hurts.

_I feel like crying, something I haven't done in years._

There it is. The urge to give up, again. How many times have I experienced this? This irresistible feeling...I want to give in—

 _No_ , I thought sharply. _Don't give up now, (Y/N). You've went against the tide multiple times before; you can do it again._

...

_...oh crap._

_That aside, I have no frickin' idea on what season it is right now; I won't even know what season it'll be when I get de-petrified! I'm so screwed!!!_

_Ah, shit. This is what you get for not thinking ahead, (Y/N)! Ughh, great going._

I can already feel myself losing hope. I wanted to let myself go so bad, to just _die_ , to not _care_. _It’s alright_ , a voice said. _It hurts, right?_ _Come over here and you'll feel much better._

Am I hearing things now? Or did Death just try to coax me to join him?

 _Come here,_ the voice repeated. _I promise you this will feel ten times better._

For a moment, I wanted to to believe the lies I was being told.

_Will I...really feel better?_

_Yes...come and join me, my sweet, sweet (Y/N)~_

...

My consciousness... I can feel myself fading away...

...am I...really gonna die like this?

...

"(Y/N)!"

Huh..? Who was that..?

"(Y/N), listen to me!"

Another voice, so familiar, and so much more soothing.

"(Y/N), you _will_ live through this!"

Senku..?

"You _will_ survive this."

You’ve always been so encouraging... Senku... If it's coming from you, I believe it.

"You're right, I will!" I can now say with confidence. "I _will_ survive!"

A blurred face with recognizable features nonetheless... A smirk that I'd recognize anywhere...

"That's the spirit." A chuckle. "Now, just wait.” And a flick to the forehead.

_**Gosh, I'm seriously going insane!! I'm hearing things!!** _

> "That's the spirit." A chuckle. "Now, just wait.” And a flick to the forehead.

_What he said is really giving me_ _déjà vu, though..._

* * *

_“Today’s the day, (Y/N),” Senku said, looking at me. “I’m gonna die,” I complained. “Kill me right now.”_

_”(Y/N), you’re only in 4th grade. You’re only eight—“ Nine,” I corrected. “Right, nine,” Senku nods, although clearly upset I interrupted him. “You have so much more to live for. Giving up right now is the most illogical thing you can do.” “Yeah, yeah,” I stopped him before he could give me one of his long lectures._

_“C’mon, (Y/N), I know you’ll survive this. We studied all week. I even gave you mock tests—”_

_“Fine, fine. Alright.”_

_”I’ll ask my dad to treat you karaage 1 later.”_

_”Really?”_

_”Well, not if you don’t boost that self-confidence of yours.”_

_”Arg, you’re always so persuasive! You win, you win. I’m gonna ace this test!”_

_”That’s the spirit.” Senku smirked at me. “Now, just wait till you see that flower 2 on your paper.” He flicked my forehead. “Let’s go.”_

* * *

karaage1\- Japanese fried chicken

flower2 \- Japanese students receive these when their teacher thinks their work is excellent

* * *

 **(A/N):** I apologize that (Y/N) and Senku haven't met yet, I promise they will soon! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**(Y/N)'s POV**

I'm...exhausted.

I need someone to talk to... Please, anyone. I don't care who it is at this point. I don't care if it's my mom complaining to me that I don't practice enough, the classmates who only talk about TikTok...heck, even a serial killer would be great at this point. I just need to hear another voice other than my own. I'm going crazy, and I know it. I've been hearing things, seeing things, fusing my imagination with reality. I'm having memories that never existed in the first place.

Is this what it feels like to be in an asylum? Gosh, I really feel bad for the people who had to go through _that_.

* * *

It feels as if another week has gone by.

How am I not dead yet? I haven't ate or drank anything. Didn't Senku mention that we die after four days without water, and three weeks without food? I'm sure it has been at least a month since I'm stuck here. No. More than a month. Either that or the days are dragging past slowly, too slowly.

There is a dull aching somewhere and my body feels numb. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I can't do anything. I can't blink, I can't talk, I can't do anything. Am I even breathing?

I'm just a sculpture, unable to move, and stuck in a pose. The only difference is that I'm actually a living human being. I have my own mind, opinion, and body.

It's so boring. I'd do anything to get out of here.

Knowing Senku, he's probably counting the seconds; if he's also in my state, that is. If he is, he might as well be up and working already, all the way in Japan. Will I ever be able to see him again? Or will I be alone forever? Will I die alone, here?

My one wish as a child...was to have someone to love and to be loved. I want to feel needed, and not like some rag doll people can toss away after they're done using.

...which was exactly how my mother made me feel.

That woman...is she really my mother? Aren't mothers supposed to be caring? In her eyes, the only thing I'm useful for is for bragging, is that it?

* * *

_" **Oh, Laura, is that you?** "_

_My mother and I were walking home from my piano lesson, when someone said my mother's name. She turns around. " **Oh, Rosalie, long time no see!** " My mother immediately left my side to approach her friend. " **It's so good to see you!** " the friend replied. They hugged each other. _

_" **It's good to see you as well! How long has it been? Fifteen years?** " my mother asked after pulling away from the hug. " **Yeah, and y** **ou still look super young!** " her friend said, studying my mother's face. " **Oh, please. You flatter me,** " my mother said, shaking her head. " **No, really! I mean it.** " The stranger looked behind my mother. " **Is that your daughter?** " My mother turned around. " **Ah, yes. Her name is (Y/N). Come here and say hi, sweetie** ," she cooed in an unusual, kind voice. The voice she reserves only to make herself look good. However, I still obliged, knowing what trouble I'd get into if I didn't. " **Hello, miss** ," I said politely. " **My name is** **(Y/N), it's very nice to meet you.** " " **Well, aren't you polite!** " she gushed. " **We were on our way back home from her piano lessons** ," my mother said, clearly wanting to show off. Her friend looked at her in shock. " **She plays the piano?** "_

_" **Yep, and violin as well. She just started her dancing and singing lessons this week.** "_

_" **It's nice to have a child with multiple talents, but don't you think it's a bit stressful for her? She has to keep up with her grades, too, after all.** "_

_" **Oh, not at all! She said she wanted the lessons herself. Didn't you, (Y/N)?** " My mother smiles at me. At first glance, anyone would've thought it's a kind smile given by a parent to their daughter. As always, there's a deeper meaning to it when it comes to my mother. The smile told me, " **You better go along with this façade or else you'll be in big trouble.** " So I replied, " **Yes, mother.** " And as usual, they bought the lie and said their goodbyes. Nobody ever questions the fake smile and the forceful tone of my mother. They don't even realize it. My mother is a good actress._

* * *

I hated it, I hated it all. How did I even survive going to lessons every weekend while trying to keep my grades up?

* * *

_" **Seriously, a pimple?** " My mother frowned. " **Have you not been washing your face properly, (Y/N)?** " " **I have, mother. I have been washing my face as soon as I arrive home.** "_

_" **(Y/N), you have to take care of your skin and look beautiful. That's the only way to get a rich man and live without having to work.** "_

_I like Senku, though... I want only Senku. I also want to work for my gains and achievements._

_" **Okay, mother. I'll do my best.** "_

_As soon as I turn eighteen, I'll get out of here._

_" **Now, eat your breakfast. Being late to school will affect your grades.** "_

_" **Okay, mother.** "_

* * *

Not listening to her would mean digging my own grave.

* * *

**SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING HERE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_" **But mother, I don't want to have extra classes! It's already burdensome having not one, but**_ **two _instruments to practice!_ _Keeping up with my grades is hard_** — _"_

_Slap._

_My eyes widened in surprise. My mother slapped me._

_" **Did I ask? You're going to go no matter what.**_ **I _made you, I'm your mother. You do whatever_ I _say you do._** _"_

_I've had enough. I'm my own person!_

_" **And this is**_ **my _body and_ my _opinion! You're the one who complains about my grades, and yet you're the one who's making me_ —** _"_

_Slap._

_" **You**_ **will _listen to me._** _"_

_" **I will**_ **not _!_** _"_

_Punch._

_Kick._

_Slap._

_Repeat._

_She made sure to not abuse my face._

_In the end, I'm just a puppet._

_" **My house, my child, my rules!** " my mother screams._

_More bruises. More cuts. More blood._

_" **Clean it up** ," she said. " **Clean your cuts and make sure nobody sees them tomorrow. Make up an excuse if they do.** " And she leaves me alone. _

_She doesn't care about me. Not at all._

_" **Oh my God, (Y/N)! Are you alright?** " The next day, I went to school. Jamila noticed the bruise on my cheek. " **Yeah** ," I lied. " **I accidentally got into a fight after school**." Jamila knows that that's not true, but she stays silent._

_After school, Jamila comes up to me again. " **(Y/N), please tell me what really happened.** " " **It's nothing, I swear** ," I reassured her. Another lie._

_And another. " **Nothing happened.** " Something did happen._

_And another. " **Seriously, Jamila. The wounds aren't even that bad!** " The cuts were deep._

_And another. " **Jamila, I understand that you are concerned about me, but I'm fine, really!** " No, I'm not fine._

_And another. " **Okay, let me guess. You're gonna ask me '(Y/N), what really happened?', right?** " She did. And so I gave up. It was too tiring to lie over and over, and I feel guilty for making Jamila worry. " **I'll tell you later.** "_

_We were walking home. " **It's my mom** ," I admitted. She was bound to find out sooner or later. She's a smart girl. " **She beat me up when I said I didn't want to take any more classes.** " Jamila stares at me for a moment before telling me, " **We're going to the police station immediately.** " _

_The...police station?_

_She... Jamila wants to report my mother. " **We're not going to report her** ," I said firmly. _

_" **Why not?** "_

_" **She'll be mad at me. And when she gets out of jail, she'll hunt me down and kill me.** "_

_" **Uh huh.** "_

_" **I'm serious, Jamila. Plus, this is the first time. She has never beaten me up before this.** "_

_" **But she will. It's either that or you live by her rules.** " I look Jamila in the eye. " **If she does abuse me several more times and I report her, I'll be going back to Japan.** "_

_Jamila stops walking. " **You'll be what?** " " **I'll be going back to Japan** ," I repeated. " **My dad is there, my other guardian.** " That's right. I'll be going back to Japan, to Senku and the others. Perhaps I will take a few more beatings for that. Anything is worth it. _

_As I expected, Jamila hesitates. Would it be having her best friend leave her side so she could live freely, or would it be having her best friend stay, but living in a cage?_

_We continue walking. Jamila stays silent for the whole trip._

** WARNING, END. **

* * *

That was a few days ago—before I ended up like this, anyway. It has been a while since then.

Is she alright? Is she like me, too? Frozen, helpless, and mad? Or is she perfectly fine, and wondering where I've gone to?

When I break out of here...what will I do, supposing nobody will be around? Will Senku somehow find me? If he does, would he be happy to see me, just like when I go back to Japan for vacation?

* * *

_"(Y/N)-chan! Here!" The first words that greeted me when I walked toward the entrance of the airport. "Taiju-kun..?" I see a brawny figure standing outside, waving their arms._ No way... _I thought._ Is this really not a dream? _"Taiju-kun!" I cried, running to him. "Wow...I thought I'd never see you again..." I pull him into a hug. "I missed you so much..!" Taiju-kun hugged me back; it was more of a crushing squeeze, though. "(Y/N)-chan!! You're back!!" he said, crying. "T-Taiju-kun... I c-can't breathe..." I managed to utter out. Taiju-kun immediately lets go. "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)-chan!" "It's f-fine," I said, panting heavily and leaning on my suitcase for support. "W-where's Senku?" I asked, looking around._

_As if on cue, I heard someone say, "Taiju! Stop...running on without...me! I told you, (Y/N)...won't leave without...us!" A sweaty, unique-haired male appears behind Taiju-kun, his hands on his knees. "Senku...in casual clothing?" I gasped dramatically. "But you always wear a lab coat?" I knew that he always carries his lab coat with him, no matter is it in a bag or around his arm; I was teasing him. "(Y/N)?" Senku peers from behind Taiju-kun. "Senku!! It's really (Y/N)!! She's here, back in Japan!" cheered Taiju-kun happily._

_Senku merely ignored him and stared at me, as if checking to see if I'm some kind of imposter. "(Y/N)..." he lets out a shaky breath. "Senku, are you going to cry?" Taiju-kun questions. "What? No, of course not. I'm not like you." Senku snaps out of his trance and looks up at his friend. "I'm just surprised to see her, intact and healthy, that's all." He smirks at me. "You complain to me about America often, so I assumed that you don't even have a healthy sleep schedule." "Hey!" I pout, placing my hands on my hips. "I'm 16, you know!" "Yeah, I know." Senku walked toward me and flicked my forehead. "I'm glad to have you back, (Y/N)." He gave me an affectionate smile. "We'll make the best out of the two months you have." "Yeah!!" Taiju-kun said. "Now, let's go, our dads are waiting in the car," Senku said, taking my arm and pulling me with him. He looked over his shoulder at me. "We're going to go get your favorite karaage later."_

* * *

Yeah...I'm sure he will be. Or, in his terms, ten billion percent. I'll just have to survive until that day comes.

* * *

**(A/N):** Hey there! I apologize for making (Y/N) the cliché "I-have-a-bad-past" character ;=; I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless! Also, I completely forgot how it goes after you exit a plane, please correct me if I have mistaken where (Y/N) is really supposed to go. Constructive criticism is appreciated, have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe!

* * *

**Credits:**

~ Amy - beta reader for this chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**The beginning is totally skippable if you finished episode 5 of Dr. Stone (which most, if not all, of y'all probably have)**

**Senku's POV**

Some time has gone by since Yuzuriha has been revived. Things have gotten a lot easier since Taiju woke up. Everything is perfectly fine.

Everything, except Tsukasa.

Before everyone got turned to stone, he was nicknamed the strongest high-schooler. When we got surrounded by lions, we were forced to bring him back to life.

He may have saved us once, but he has a motive. A motive that defies my goal.

Shisho Tsukasa wants to revive only the younger, purer, generation, while I want to revive everyone.

* * *

And that's how we ended up here. Yuzuriha's held hostage, Taiju's still out collecting wood, and nobody who will be able to help.

"If you make weapons of science, it will just be like our old, tainted world again," Tsukasa says. "And I'll do anything to stop that from happening. Even if that means I'll be murdering people." "So you'll have to kill me, eh?" I chuckle. "America would surely be moved to tears with your merciful death sentence." "Yeah, but I need the revival fluid's recipe. Would you mind telling me?" Tsukasa moves his spear closer to Yuzuriha's throat. "Sorry, but I can only see things from a logical point of view," I said. "I don't have a millimeter's interest in what you're going to do with that woman _—_ "

In one swift move, Tsukasa uses his weapon to cut off Yuzuriha's hair. Immediately, my reflexes cause me to gasp and step forward; my cover was blown. "You should have buried Yuzuriha when you had the chance," Tsukasa continues. "It must have crossed your mind before. Was it for Taiju, or was it for Yuzuriha? Or, was it for both of them?" One look at me, and he knew he was correct. "You have a lot of people who are precious to you. I only have fans, but nobody is special to me. And that's why _I_ win." He grins evilly.

Yuzuhira suddenly giggles, which caused both Tsukasa and I to look at her in surprise. "Thanks for that," she tells Tsukasa. "Washing my hair was a pain for me." She takes Tsukasa's spear and points it to her throat. "Don't tell him, Senku-kun," she said to me. "As long as he doesn't know how to make the revival fluid, he won't be able to kill you. I don't mind dying, as long as it'll help you." I was conflicted. Should I reveal the steps to making the revival fluid so Yuzuhira can live, or not?

...

Guess I have no choice, then. I gulped and started to list everything needed to make what Tsukasa wanted, down to the last detail. Tsukasa listens carefully, and Yuzuriha stares at me in horror. "Thank you, Senku," says Tsukasa. "I now no longer have a reason to keep you alive...Unless." He walks toward me. "Will you promise you will give up on science?" "You'll kill me no matter what I answer, just to be safe," I reply, cracking my neck. "Do it in one blow." "I promise I won't miss," was Tsukasa's response.

* * *

**If you'd like, you may listen to this song while reading for the next part : >**

* * *

"Senku...if we had met 3,700 years ago, we might have been friends," Tsukasa says quietly. "Maybe..." I said, mentally preparing for my death. Although I wouldn't die. With Yuzuriha's guidance, Taiju would surely be able to figure it out.

"Senku!!!" I could hear Taiju scream in the distance. _You big oaf, it's not like I'd magically survive if you yell like that. You won't make it, so stop running..._ _And Yuzuriha, crying won't help, either._ I took a deep breath. _I have faith in both of you._ I closed my eyes and imagined (Y/N)'s smiling face. _Please, bring me back._

_Crack._

**3rd Person POV**

It's as if everything is in slow motion.

"Senku!" Taiju rushes over to the body that once contained life and knowledge. "There's no way you'd die here!" Yuzuriha joins him, weeping. "He didn't suffer," Tsukasa says simply. "As his friends, you should give him a proper farewell." His eyes widen as he turns toward the trio, holding his stone spear out in front of him. _There's no way Taiju would attack me_ , he thought. _Not if Yuzuriha could be used to threaten him. However, it doesn't guarantee anything. I'll have to kill him if rage blinds him and makes him try to kill me._

Taiju stands up, picking up a nearby boulder. "Don't worry, Yuzuriha..." Taiju manages to say. "I...I'm calm. But...if it comes down to our last option..." "It's alright, Taiju-kun," Yuzuriha says understandingly. "We...the three of us made a promise; I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." "Yeah, thanks, Yuzuriha," Taiju says after a moment, now full of the energy and confidence he needs.

* * *

**If you were listening to the music, you may pause it now.**

* * *

He plucks the boulder up and flings it into the air. At first, Tsukasa was confused as to why Taiju didn't throw it at him, but he soon realizes (or, in reality, he thought) it was a decoy. Now that Tsukasa's eyes were solely on Taiju, Yuzuriha runs to the pot of black powder that they made...

...and throws it at Tsukasa, who breaks the clay pot with ease. However, the gunpowder that was inside is now going in Tsukasa's direction. "Goodbye, Tsukasa," Taiju calls as the boulder he threw finally reaches the ground with a _ka-boom_.

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

_Crack._

Oh lord. Okay, are my imaginary senses becoming so _real that my brain is making some realistic cracking noises?_ Not cool, brain.

_Crack._

Waiiiiit a hot second. Was that another one? Brain, stop giving me false hope please.

_Crack._

Wait what. That's some blinding ass light right there _—_

_Crack._

Okay. So now I can feel a _flipping breeze on my face and—_

...a girl. Am I imagining her?

"Oh my...!"

_AmIreallylikeactuallystartingtolosemysanitycuzIswearIjustheardthisgirltalk._

"Turquoise! Jasper! Look!"

_Waitshe'sseriouslytalking._

"The statue!"

_OhmigodmorevoicesandwowfootstepsamIreallygoingcrazy—_

"It's broken!"

_OHMYLORDPLEASEDON'TTELLMEI'MIMAGININGALLOFTHIS._

"Someone from the first generation of our village... Finally..."

_Huh? What the flip? Okay, girl, what first gen are you talkin' about?_

"What is your name?"

_...my name? What's my name again—_ _Oh right, it is Suzuki (Y/N)._

"Suzuki (Y/N)..." I mumbled. _How the heck did I wake in this village? I don't remember there being one anywhere near where I lived... And they speak Japanese?? But I was in America—_ I look down. _What the heck, I don't remember wearing a dress?_

"Suzuki, (Y/N)?" a woman questions. "Which one is it?" I stare at her with a blank look. _What does she mean, 'Which one is it?'?_ "She must be quite tired, Turquoise," said the girl I saw as soon as I broke out. "Let's let her rest for now. Please get a sleeping mat and some food for her."

The adults nodded reluctantly and quickly exited the...hut? I look at the girl in front of me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes...does she have foreign blood? I could tell she had a lot of questions for me but decided against asking me. "My name is Ruri," she said, breaking the (awkward) silence. "Would you like to sit?" she offers, standing up. I shook my head. "No, no. You sit, I'll be fine standing." I stretched a bit; being stuck in the same position for a long time made my muscles ache. "And my name is Suz—oh, I introduced myself already." I scratched my head in embarrassment. Ruri-san giggles a little and sat back down. "It's fine," she says gently.

Soon enough, the woman from before entered with a tray of food and a sleeping mat. She looks relieved for some reason. "Thank you," I said, taking the tray from her. She wore a confused expression on her face when I bowed. "Thank you, Turquiose," Ruri-san says to her. _So her name is Turquoise_ , I thought. Turquoise-san obliges and left to stand guard with the man outside after she places down the sleeping mat. _Is she like, Ruri-san's servant? Guess I'll have to switch to sama now._ "Please, eat something and rest," encouraged Ruri-sama. I nodded and thanked her. "Thank you, Ruri-sama." "Ruri...sama?" she tilts her head to the side and laughs. "It's fine, please eat and rest for now. You can just call me Ruri."

"Oh...okay. Thank you."

* * *

I woke up to hear Ruri-sa—I mean, Ruri saying, "Thank you for bringing me the healing water for my illness, Kohaku." _Ill...ness? Ruri has an illness?_ I furrowed my brow. _I wonder what kind of illness it is..._ My mind immediately flickers to a certain someone. _Senku would surely be able to help in a situation like this._ "Was something the matter?" asked the male outside. "You weren't here yesterday." "I accidentally fell asleep, I'm sorry," says a female voice. It wasn't Turquoise-san's voice. Perhaps it's this "Kohaku" person? "I spent the whole night in the forest..." "Please stop being so careless." Now _that's_ Turquoise-san's voice. "Jasper, Turquoise, may you both please leave us?" "Jasper"-san and Turquoise-san were very hesitant on leaving, but in the end, they did. Ruri runs down the stairs— _I just realized there were stairs_ —and cups the new person's cheeks (yes, I sat up at this point). "You idiot!" she says, clearly worried. "What happened? Your hair is knotted differently." And out of the blue, Ruri-sa—Ruri starts coughing. I immediately stood up and ran toward her. "Ruri-nee!" The person who I assumed to be Kohaku bends down. "Ruri-sa—I mean, Ruri!" I said at the same time. The girl's head jolted up. As soon as she met my eyes, she bolts in front of Ruri and pushes me to the ground. "Oww," I cursed. "Dude, you're strong as hell." "Who are you?" she asks in a threatening voice. "How did you get—" "Kohaku!" Ruri grabs her leg. "She—she's not dangerous. Look at her closely." _Look at me closely? What the heck does that mean? That sounds hella creepy, Ruri._

Kohaku studies my face intently. "No way..." she breathed. "Yes, she's the statue that has been kept for generations," Ruri weakly says, standing up. "She just broke free this morning." Upon hearing Ruri's voice, Kohaku rushes over to her again. "Nevermind that, Ruri-nee! You—" _Ruri-nee? They're siblings, I suppose._ "I...I don't have much time left. Please don't risk your life for me," Ruri says, smiling sadly. _Don't have much time left? They don't have any medicine?_ Kohaku looks at her sister with a sorrowful look. "Kohaku, would you mind showing (Y/N) here the village tomorrow?" Ruri was...changing the subject. Kohaku nods. "We'll also have to arrange a hut for (Y/N) to live in."

* * *

The next day came quite fast. After I was done with eating and washing my face and all that stuff (personal hygiene is still very important), Kohaku arrives. "Hello, Kohaku-san," I greeted her. "Hello, (Y/N)," she said. "Also, just Kohaku is fine. Come, I'll show you around." I nodded and followed her.

There was _a lot_ of whispering, I must say. I guess I (the stone statue me, at least) was pretty well-known, and I was expected to...well, quoting them, "come alive at some point." The villagers were mostly nice, but something about them is bugging me. Every movement seems to be... _forced_ is the best way I can describe them. Well, not forced exactly...more like cautious, as if I would get angry and yell at them if they did something wrong. Hey, I'm a polite girl, alright? Even if I sometimes wanna rip some people's heads off.

Kohaku suddenly pauses and stops in her tracks. "Kohaku-sa—I mean, Kohaku, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Is something the matter?" "No," she tells me, and points at a group of men in front of us. "The tallest guy there is Magma, and the other two are his underlings, you can say. Please avoid them at all costs." My lips formed an "O" shape and I nodded. Kohaku seemed like a trustworthy girl.

As I walked with Kohaku, I've noticed something—not all the commotion was because of me. "It's that criminal who got kicked out of the village a long time ago," I heard a villager say to a group of people. "It must be them." "Maybe the stone statues started to move," joked another. _In that case...I guess they believe that only me, the specific stone statue, could come alive?_ I guessed. "Kohaku." I call out the name of my (I guess you could say) friend. Kohaku looks at me over her shoulder. "Hm?" "What criminal are they talking about?" She stops. "Well..." she begins. "Don't tell Ruri-nee this, but... I actually didn't fall asleep in the forest. A long-haired man trapped me under a fallen tree, and this sorcerer named Senku saved me." My heart starts to thump loudly and quickly. "Kohaku..." I choked out. "Can you bring me to this 'Senku' you speak of?" _There is absolutely no friggen' way it's my Senku. Nope, not the one who's all the way in Japan._

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Senku?"

Senku doesn't look up from the chart he drew in the soil, but Chrome did. "Didn't you say you wouldn't have time to help today?" Senku says, still staring hard at the chart on the ground. "Kohaku, who is that girl behind you?" Chrome asks. That caught Senku's attention. _If Chrome doesn't recognize that person, it must be someone new_ , he thought. _Maybe I can coax them to join my Kingdom of Science._

"Senku...? Is that really you?" Senku's eyes widen at the voice, and he wondered if he was hearing things. He slowly turned around. _Am I hallucinating? But she's supposed to be in America!_ "(Y/N)..?"

* * *

 **(A/N):** Heyyyyy it's me again! This was kinda a test chapter for me to see how many words for an episode of Dr. Stone, I apologize for making another chapter like chapter 2 ;-; And yes Senku is finally gonna meet (Y/N) after 3,700 years ^^ The long awaited chapter—I think— Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe! :D

* * *

**Credits:**

~ Amanda - beta reader for this chapter


	6. Chapter 5

**(Y/N)'s POV**

"Senku...?"

He immediately turns around. _No flipping way..._ "(Y/N)..?" he says softly. “Senku!" _I can't believe it! It's really the nerdy Senku back in Japan!_ I quickly left Kohaku's side and flung myself at him. "It's...it's really you," I said, crying. "I thought I-I'd never see y-you again..." The Senku who was so precious to me, who I loved so much, was here, in the flesh. "I should be the one saying that," he said gently. "You're supposed to be in America." "I k-know," I said, clinging onto him tightly. "I know that." "It sure has been a while, (Y/N)." He pats my hair. "We haven't seen each other in 3,700 years."

"I k-knew you'd be counting, that's s-such a Senku thing to d-do!"

"Is it?" He chuckles. "I guess so. And I bet you haven't been thinking ahead at all, worried midway about how you'd survive."

"Hey!" I sat up. "What, did you not?" He gives me a knowing smirk. "Ugh, finee, y-you win." I roll my eyes and got off of him. He stands up after me, dusting himself off. "(Y/N)? Senku? You know each other?" Kohaku asks, cocking her head to the side. "Yeah," I reply, brushing away a few stray tears. "Alright, Chrome, Kohaku," Senku says besides me. "This is (Y/N), a friend I've made before this world turned to stone. She was supposed to be all the way in America, but somehow she's here." I look _up_ at him. What the heck, how did he grow so much in two years? "You mean...this isn't America?" I said quietly. "Yeah, I said it 41 seconds ago," he says, flicking my forehead. "Your memory is still bad, I see." “Owie,” I said, rubbing the same spot. “Anyway," he continues, "now that we have (Y/N) here, things will get a bit easier." I put on a smile and look at everyone (which is...only Kohaku and this guy named Chrome-san). "Hello, I'm (Y/N)!" I repeat. "Nice to meet you! I hope we can get along!" I bowed, but then realized it wasn't necessary. _Whoopsies, again._ "Hello, I'm sorcerer Chrome!" a male says, stepping forward. _**Google Chrome**_ , I thought immediately. "You wanna see what I can do with my sor—?" "She's known me for ten years, been around me for three," Senku interrupts, picking his ear. "You think she's never seen some kid's science experiment class?" "Damn it!" Chrome says. I elbow Senku in the ribs, earning an "ow" from him. "Be nice," I hissed, and I turned my attention to the drawing in the ground.

"Hey, Senku," I said. He hummed. "Hm?"

"You heard that Kohaku's sister is ill, too?"

"Oh, yeah. You came with Kohaku, did you see her?"

"Yes, I did. She starts coughing non-stop out of the blue sometimes... Seems pretty bad."

"I see. Well then, the antibiotic is worth a try."

"So that's what this chart is for, huh."

"Yeah," he says casually. Leave it up to Senku to remember something this complex and thinking it's no big deal.

* * *

Senku explains everything to Kohaku and I, since we weren't there for his lecture. I got about a third of it, while Kohaku was... _very_ confused. "3,000 plus years have gone by and you still say things nobody can understand..." I mumbled. "The only thing that changed was how tall you've grown." "Well it's only natural since you never got enough sleep in America," he says matter-of-factly. "Miss I'm-Still-Awake-At-Two-AM." I narrow my eyes. So he _did_ see my message. "I didn't ignore you," he said, as if reading my mind. He turns his attention to the chart he drew. "Taiju interrupted me." "Oh," I scratch my head. "Sorry, Senku." "You need to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly," he points out. "Well, I have you to stop me, don't I?" I challenged. He looks at me, surprised. For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes flicker to the side, as if he something happened while I was still in stone. But they immediately come back to rest on my face again. "I guess," he said, chuckling. 

* * *

That entire day, Senku and I tried to teach everything we knew to Chrome-san and Kohaku--well, mostly Senku since I didn't know that much about science. And, quite expectedly, Senku was tired out by the time the moon was hanging bright in the sky. I mean, he never broke his explanations to simpler, bite-sized pieces, so it must've been exhausting to do that for every sentence.

While Senku was laying on the floor, panting hard, Chrome-san was obsessing over the information that was taught to him.

"That's the North Star," Senku says, sitting up and pointing at a bright star in the sky. "It ten billion percent shows you the true north." "Hm, it seems slightly off, though," commented Kohaku. "It can't be," Senku replies, standing up and picking his ear. "Wait a second..." I said, furrowing my eyebrows. “That's possible if the Earth's axis is shifting. It's been a good 3,700 years, so it probably did." Senku's eyes widened. "So that's why my sextant wasn't working!" I gave him an astonished look. _Well I shouldn't be surprised at all, really._ I smile to myself. _He's Senku, of course he'd be able to make something like that._

Senku puts a hand over his face, chuckling. "I'm such a loser, not being able to see something as simple as that." He removes his hand from his face and looks at Chrome-san and Kohaku. "Wait..." Senku and I said at the same time. "How do you know that that's not the true north?" Senku asks. Chrome-san gives him a smug look. "So even the great Senku and (Y/N) don't know what this rock is, eh?" He reveals a pot of water with a rock sitting on a leaf on top of it. "Could it be..." I gasped. "You have magnets?" Senku and I chorused. "Damn it, you guys know of this rock!" Chrome groans. "Nice going, Chrome!" Senku picks the magnet up. "If we have magnets..." "Iron!" I finished.

* * *

The next day, Senku, Chrome, and Kohaku wore their "bathing outfits" as they fished for iron. I decided to look for iron on the side; I realized that the scars from 3,700 years were still there yesterday while I was bathing. If Senku sees them...oh boy, he's gonna kill me for not saying anything. "What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Kohaku notices me, still fully dressed, by the shore. "You aren't changing?" I shake my head. "I don't...really like the water," I lied. "I'm not really fond of getting wet..." "But you get wet when you wash your face, too, and yet you still do it every morning," Kohaku says, eyeing me suspiciously. "T-that's different," I protested. "It's fine, Kohaku," calls out Senku, who happened to overhear our conversation. Ah, Senku the Savior! "If she doesn't want to get in the water, it's okay." Kohaku nods and left after she gave me one last look. Senku wades over to me. "You better tell me why later," he said. "Maybe," I replied, grinning. Senku sighs and flicks my forehead. "Make sure you're still making yourself useful," he says before leaving me alone. Although his words sounded harsh, I knew he meant well.

...and like a creep, I watch Senku as he bends down with his magnet. _How the hell does this guy get abs with his low stamina? Does he even have time to hit the gym?_ This is real confusing, but I'm not gonna complain. _He's...hot._ I shake my head and looked at my magnet. My hand was subconsciously moving while I was ~~staring at~~ admiring ~~Senku's abs~~ the sky. _Well, this doesn't seem like a lot of iron sand._

"If only we had more help," Senku says. "This is going to take all day." "Well, the village thinks you both are suspicious sorcerers, so..." Kohaku trails off. Senku sighs. "Huh?" He looks up to see a watermelon floating towards him. "A watermelon?" As if on cue, a girl comes out of it. _How does she even fit in that small watermelon rind?_ I wondered. "Oh, it's Suika," Kohaku says. "Why are you here?" I stand up, making my way to the others. "Suika"-chan holds up an iron-covered magnet. "Did you follow us?" Kohaku walks to her and pats her head. "Suika-chan, huh," I said. "What an interesting name." "Oi, you took my magnet!" Chrome makes a mad dash and snatches his magnet out of her hand. "I'm never useful, so I wanted to try and help," Suika-chan says. "So if you ever need—" "Yeah, yeah," Senku said, cutting her off. "We'll need all the help we can get. The Kingdom of Science never turns anyone away." He gives her a smile and handed her his magnet, walking away with Suika-chan staring at him in awe. "Ayyy, Senku," I said teasingly, running up to him. "Trying to act all cool in front of the child, eh?" He gives me a look before smirking at me. "So you thought I looked cool? Nice to know." "What—" My face turned red. "I never said that!"

"No need to lie to yourself, (Y/N)."

"I said I never said that!"

"Uh huh. Care to explain why you were staring at me the whole time?"

"Wha—You noticed?!" _He better be joking._

"You were boring holes into my back, as always."

"..." _Nope, he knew._

"You've always stared at me, during class in elementary school, while I was doing experiments. It's kind of creepy."

"..." _He knew it all this time._

"Well, that shut you up, didn't it?"

"..." _HE FRICKIN' KNEW, I'M SO DEAD. I'VE SCREWED UP OUR FRIENDSHIP. GOODBYE, MY FUTURE WITH SENKU! ALL THAT PLANNING, FOR NOTHING._

"Relax, I was only kidding."

"..." _Yeah, you better be._

"You're going to ignore me? Well, that's fine, too."

"Wait—no—“

"So you weren't broken after all."

"Why, you little—" I growl. He laughs, running away, and I chase after him. "Think you can outrun me?" I call from behind him. "I may have stayed cooped up in America, but my stamina ain't low like yours!"

* * *

You can find the Momotaro story [here](https://www.spirotta.com/story-momotaro/#:~:text=Once%20there%20were%20a%20woodcutter,loved%20each%20other%20very%20much.&text=His%20wife%20fed%20the%20baby,Plump%20feet.), please correct me if this isn't the right story.

* * *

We went like this for a bit until we heard Chrome-san ask Suika-chan, "What, are you Momotaro?" Senku and I stopped and shared a confused look. _What the heck, how does he know Momotaro?_ I question silently. _No idea, but he doesn't even know Dragon Quest or Monster Hunter, so this surely is a surprise,_ Senku replies, looking me in the eyes. "Who taught you who Momotaro is?" Senku walks over to Chrome-san, with me following behind him. "Oh, you know him too, huh," he replies. "Ruri-nee told us all about him!" Suika-chan chimes in. "You also know what gorillas are...do they live in the forests or something?" Senku said. "That's impossible," I said. "Aren't they found in Central Africa? And I don't think this kind of forest suits their tastes." I used my hand to wave at the surrounding trees. "Since when did you become a gorilla expert?" Senku asks, looking _down_ at me. Seriously, I'm not used to being looked _down_ at by Senku. "Well, I had to write a report on them in 7th grade," I said. "Kinda still remember the minor details."

"Well, I've never seen a gorilla," Kohaku says. "But there was a gorilla in Momotaro.." Senku and I looked at each other again. _What the flip?_ "Oh, yeah! He used millet dumplings to win friends!" Chrome-san adds. "A bear, a lion, a gorilla, and an alligator." "What kind of Momotaro is that...?" I muttered under my breath. _Maybe it's a story to teach the villagers about dangerous, wild animals_ , I theorized. "Come to think of it..." Kohaku says, "...Ruri-nee told us all the stories and taught me all the big words." Senku smirks. "I'm low-key interested in this Ruri chick," he says. I look at him in shock.

* * *

_I sat on my bed, holding my phone. Today was one of the rare days where I had been freed from my workload, so I had time to myself. And, of course, I used it to call Senku._

_"Hmm?" A sleepy voice greeted me. "Hi, Senku, this is (Y/N)," I said. "Sorry for waking you up." It was about five in the morning in Japan._

_"No, it's fine," Senku says, yawning. "I haven't heard your voice in a while."_

_"You like my voice that much?"_

_"I guess you can put it that way."_

_"...it was meant to be a joke."_

_"What I said was a joke, too."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm kidding." He chuckles. "Well, how is it going in America? I heard you got into on of the top three high schools." Ah, it must've been my dad. "Yeah," I reply sheepishly._

_"Well, congratulations."_

_"Thanks, Senku. Also...a question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you...have a girlfriend yet?" I tried to make it sound casual, but I knew I failed. Spectacularly, if I may add. The hesitation in the middle was obvious. But, if Senku does have one..._

_"Pfft, what?" Senku laughed at the other end._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"'Do you have a girlfriend?' Is that your question?"_

_"Well, yeah?"_

_"Listen, (Y/N)." He paused. "I don't like getting into relationships. The idea of love itself is already illogical to me. There's nothing more trouble-prone than love." "Oh." My breath hitched in my throat. "I-I see."_

_"Why are you stuttering? Are you going to cry or something?" Senku sounded confused. I swallow back my tears and took a deep breath. "Me? Cry? Did you mistake me for someone else?" I forced a laugh. "I was kind of expecting that answer, anyway." I took a sip of water from the mug on my nightstand._

_"So, why did you ask then?"_ _I nearly choked._ Well, shit _, I thought._ How did I not see this coming? _"No reason," I said simply. After a few moments of silence, Senku spoke up. "Well, it seems like my dad's up as well. Wanna talk to him?" "Yes, please!" I said excitedly. In reality, though, I was trying to distract myself from what Senku said earlier._

* * *

I frowned, wondering if I heard something wrong.

_"I'm low-key interested in this Ruri chick."_

_Maybe I misunderstood his intention..._ I thought.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hiiiii, you've reached the end! This (slightly longer) chapter was super cringey, yes, I know. Although I'm super into romance I still suck at writing them :> And we have (Y/N) misunderstanding Senku's words :D Well, we're gonna have some Jelly!Reader here, have a nice day ;~;  
Yeah jk, I still haven't finished my speech yet—

Constructive criticism is appreciated, stay well and stay safe! Have a nice day/evening/night! (´・ω・)ﾉ


	7. Chapter 6

**(Y/N)'s POV**

_"I'm low-key interested in this Ruri chick."_

Senku's words played over and over in my head like a broken record as I tried to sleep. _Well then...since I can't sleep, might as well take a walk in the woods or something._ I got up from my bed and exited the hut that was built for me. _They didn't really have to do that..._ I walked quickly and quietly to the bridge and crossed it, being careful to tiptoe past Chrome's shed.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to find a suitable, tranquil spot that let me enjoy the beauty of the night sky. I sat comfortably at a tree trunk, putting my hands behind my head. _Well...never thought I'd see the stars so clearly... Back in America, the stars were pretty much invisible during the nighttime, and it's almost never this quiet._

Naturally, my mind drifts back to Senku. _What was I thinking? The silence doesn't help at all with distracting myself with what he said!_ I stopped in mid-thought. _Wait a second_ _... A girl who doesn't know the basics of self defense, sitting in the middle of the woods alone in the middle on the night._ _I'm so dumb..._ I shake my head. _Well, I guess I'll never change. I should head ba--_

_Rustle._

My heart almost stopped. _Oh, I'm fucked alright._ I felt the area around me, and found a stick. _I mean, this is the best I can do for now._ I stand up, holding my "weapon" out in front of me. "C-come out, whoever y-you are! I'm n-not scared of y-you!" I stammered. _Why the heck do people say that in movies? It sounds dumb, like why are you trying to coax out something that can possibly harm, or worse, kill you? Wait, this isn't the time to think about it!_

_Rustle._

I jumped. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap--_

"Oh, hey, (Y/N)."

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I TASTE NASTY!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut. _Wait. That voice sounds like--_

"Yeah, I'm ten billion percent sure you don't taste good." Followed with some inaudible mumbling.

I slowly open my eyes. _Please don't let it be Senku, please don't let it be Senku..!_ However, my prayers were left unanswered. Standing in front of me was the very person I wanted to avoid. _Great going, (Y/N), you've just embarrassed yourself in front of your crush._ My cheeks burned, and I looked down awkwardly. "What are you doing out this late?" he asks. "Huh? Why I'm out here--?" I look up, eyes widening in realization, and looked down again. _Okay, (Y/N), calm. It's gonna be alllll good. Everything's gonna be okay._ "(Y/N)?" _Not._

I'm going to have a mini conversation with myself. Time, please stop. I need a moment.

 _I lied, nothing is okay right now, everything's going downhill, how the heck do I answer? I can't possibly answer, "Oh, I'm out here because I was thinking about what you said about Ruri." Nooo, I'll come off as a creep. Wait, I am one already, Senku caught me staring at him this morning. Not just this time, but also in elementary school. I bet he counted the amount of times I did that too. Oh my lord, someone bury me in a deep hole_ *far away* _from here right now this instant! I'd rather suffocate in the ground than face Senku right now! How the heck am I supposed to answe--_

"(Y/N)? You okay?" So time had decided that I've spent way too long thinking. "Y-yeah?" I lifted my head...

...to find Senku's face only a few centimeters away from mine. I can already feel my cheeks burn hotter than they were before. "You look hot, do you have a fever?" _Senku...called me hot--?_ He places his hand on my forehead. Oh, yeah, I'm going pretty crazy here. I totally misinterpreted what he meant by "hot." "Weird, your temperature seems normal..." Senku said, confused. _Just how dense can you be when it comes to things like this, Senku??_ "No, no, I-I'm fine," I said, finally able to talk. I took several shaky steps backwards. "You're trembling," Senku pointed out. "Well thanks, **Captain Obvious** ," I said, shaking my head.

"Welcome back, thought you malfunctioned." 

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't acting like your normal self."

"...oh."

"That aside..." Senku sits down, patting the space in front of him. "Sit," he commanded. I nodded, taking a seat across from him. "Why did you refuse to wear the swimsuit?" _Oh...crap._ _Now I wish that the rustling was actually caused by some wild animal. Perhaps I would've been gobbled up and I wouldn't have had to have this conversation with Senku right now._ "Well?" Senku was patiently waiting for my response. "I don't like the water..." I said quietly. Senku plays along. "Hm, I see," he says, tapping his chin. "Well, I remember that one time when we went to the beach. You were swimming happily in the ocean...the shallow part, of course. You can't really swim." He smirks. "You were also looking at me." I cover my face. "Senkuuuu," I whined. He laughs at my reaction. "Well, I guess I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it." I look at him, surprised. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later," he finishes. "True," I said. My expression turned serious as I remembered what happened this morning. "Senku...there's something you're keeping from me as well, yeah?" I said the sentence slowly, not wanting to upset him. Not that he ever really gets mad, though. Senku freezes upon hearing my words, his expression turning grave. "Something happened while I was still petrified, right?" I twirled my hair, looking at him.

"You're correct," he says at last. His piercing red eyes met mine, and my heart skips a beat. "I'm supposed to be dead." "You--you're what?" I sputtered. "But you-- Are you a ghost?" "There are no such things as ghosts," Senku says, "but that's besides the point." 

* * *

I listened carefully as Senku explains to me what happened; what happened 3,700 years ago, and what happened after he woke up. "Okay, so you created 'revival fluid,' Taiju-kun is alive, and this Tsukasa guy tried to kill you," I listed. Senku nods. "And held Yuzuriha-san hostage." I've heard a bit about Yuzuriha-san from Senku over text. Apparently Taiju-kun had a crush on her for 5 years.

Pause again, please. Thank you.

_So first, yay, Taiju-kun is alive! That's awesome. Second, this revival fluid sounds awesome. ...Yeah, my vocabulary skills are ehhh. Anyway, third, most importantly... someone tried to kill Senku and even held Taiju-kun's love hostage._

Processing... 5%  
Processing... 20%  
Processing... 46%  
Processing... 78%  
Processing... 89%  
Processing... 100%  
Processing COMPLETE

_Some fucking piece of shit tried to kill Senku and almost killed Yuzuriha-san. That little--_

"(Y/N)? Hello?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah?" I asked. Senku looked kind of...freaked out. "Why are you so pale?" Senku merely stares at me for a moment before closing his eyes and chuckling. "You looked kind of scary," he said. "You had this creepy grin on your face, just like when you enter _Overprotective Mode_." "Overprotective...Mode?" I said slowly. "Oh."

* * *

_"...what?"_

_Senku, Taiju-kun, and I were in Senku's room. "Yeah, the project we were working on..it's not there," Senku said. My eyes narrowed as I recalled yesterday's events. "It must be them..." I muttered. "Hm? Did you say something, (Y/N)-chan?" Taiju-kun asks. I sat up straight and smiled at him. "Oh, nothing at all, Taiju-kun! You don't need to worry." For some reason, he looked terrified. "O-okay," he said._

_The next day after school, I walked up to some classmates of mine. "Hey there," I said casually. "Oh, hi, (Y/N)-san!" One of them said giddily. A bit_ too _giddily. "So..." I looked at them. "Did you guys happen to see some papers lying around when you entered the classroom yesterday after school hours?" I looked at them innocently. "They were report papers for my group..." "Tanaka-san took it," two of them blurted out. "What?" the male next to them looks at them angrily. "You both helped me too!" "So you guys did take it..." I said, my eyes twinkling. "Wha--?" The three boys looked at me in horror. "I didn't know it was you guys, thanks for telling me!" I beamed. "Now, would you mind giving them back?" I grinned at them._ If you don't, well, you know what will happen _, I said silently. Tanaka-san ran to his backpack and hastily took out some sheets of paper and ran back to me. "Thank you Tanaka-san~" I said, taking them from him. "Byee~!" I waved as I skipped out of the classroom, while putting the papers neatly in my backpack._

_I went back to Senku's house. Taiju was there, as usual. "Hey, Taiju-kun, Senku!" I said cheerfully. "Hey, (Y/N)-chan!" said Taiju. "Hello," Senku says, not looking up from a notebook. "Maybe we can do this instead..." "Hey, Senku," I said, sitting down next to him. I dug inside my backpack and pulled out the several sheets of paper. "If you're trying to find ways to finish our project within two days, you don't need to anymore." "What?" Senku looked up. I handed him the papers. "How..." he said in disbelief. "Woah, (Y/N)-chan! You got our report papers back!" Taiju-kun said happily. "Yep!" I giggled. "But...(Y/N), how..?" Senku asks again. "Oh, don't bother yourself with the minor details," I said airily. "What matters is that we got our homework back, yeah?" He looks at me suspiciously and finally nods. "Yeah, thanks, (Y/N)."_

* * *

"You better not be plotting some evil plan to put Tsukasa to eternal sleep," Senku warns. "Oh, I totally wasn't planning to do that at all!" I reassured him. "I'm just pissed, that's all." I gave him a _close-eyed_ smile. "I won't try to kill him on my own, no worries. Plus, I have you to hold me back, remember?" "I doubt I'd be able to hold you back when you're mad," Senku chuckles. "Taiju might be able to, though." "Perhaps," I replied, yawning. "You're finally sleepy?" Senku said, standing up. "Yeah, a bit..." Senku holds out his hand and I took it gratefully. He pulls me up. "C'mon, (Y/N), I can't send you back to your hut, remember?" Senku sighs as I lean on him. "But...I'm so..." Well then, I'm going to hit the sack and make Senku deal with it.


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N):** Hi everyone! So I think I made a mistake in chapters four and so on, I believe they actually do use honorifics (since Suika didn't question why Senku used "sama" in episode eight). I fixed it, but let me know what your opinion on it is! Moving on to today's chapter :D

**Senku's POV**

"(Y/N), wake up!" I frantically try to shake her awake, but she doesn't budge. _What am I supposed to do in this situation..?_ I look at down at her peaceful face and smiled. _I can't possibly leave you here, can I?_ I picked her up bridal style, and she was surprisingly light. _Has she been eating okay in America..?_ I frowned. _I'll ask her tomorrow, I guess._

Since I wasn't supposed to go into the village, I decided to have (Y/N) sleep in the space Chrome and I shared instead. _Get plenty of rest, (Y/N)..._ _You're going to need it tomorrow._ I turn away from her and stretched. _Since she has my sleeping bag, I guess I'll just rest here..._ I sat on the floor and dozed off.

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

I opened my eyes. _It's still dawn..._ I sat up. _Huh..? A sleeping bag?_ I turned my head to my right. Chrome-san was sleeping peacefully from a safe distance away from me. _Chrome-san??_ I stood up, examining the strange room. A collection of herbs and rocks took up most of the space here. Other than that, there was only a table. _Wait, is that Senku?_ I walked up to the sleeping body on the floor. _Geez...you might catch a cold like this..._ I sighed, going back to get the sleeping bag. _Sorry, this is the best blanket I can get you right now._ I draped it on him. _There ya go!_ I laughed quietly at how childish he looks. _If I had my phone, I would definitely take a picture of this._

"Are you done staring at me yet?"

"E-eh?" I jumped back. "You were awake the whole time?" "No, you woke me up when you put this sleeping bag on me," Senku said, standing up. "Great job, (Y/N), great job; you got yourself caught again," I whispered to myself. "I don't think that's something to congratulate yourself on," Senku says, chuckling. "It was sarcasm," I said. "Wait, you already know that." "Of course I do," Senku said, flicking my forehead. "Stop flicking my forehead!" I pouted. "Why do you keep on doing that anyway? " Senku looks away, covering his face. "What is it?" I frowned, touching my face. "Is there something on my face?"

"What are you fussing about this early in the morning?" Chrome-san yawns. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" I turn my attention to the boy. "(Y/N)?" Chrome-san yelps in surprise. "Why are you here?" "She fell asleep in the forest," Senku says, apparently already recovered from before. "I had to bring her here since I can't enter the village." "Why were you two in the forest?" Chrome asks. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Senku picks his ear. "That aside, though," I cut in, "Chrome-san, is there something on my face?" "Hm? No, (Y/N)," he replied. "Why?" "This guy was laughing at me earlier," I said, pointing my thumb in Senku's direction. "I wasn't laughing," Senku says, denying my statement. "Then what _were_ you doing?" I peered at him. "We have a lot to do today," Senku says, ignoring me. I opened my mouth to complain but closed it again. _Meh. Wahtever._

* * *

I watched as Kohaku, Suika-chan, Senku, and Chrome-san pumped air into the furnace. _Seems pretty tiring..._ Suika-chan suddenly falls onto her back. "Suika-chan!" I rushed over to her. "You okay?" She stays silent, and I can see tears forming in her eyes (as of how, I do not know). "I-it's okay, Suika!" I desperately tried to calm her down. "I'll take over for you!" I picked her up and left her in the shade, smiling reassuringly. "Just rest, alright?"

...and we kept trying until the next day. Senku cracked open the clay furnace, but the iron sand was still iron sand. "We'll need more manpower," Senku said. An idea came to my mind.

* * *

_"Heyo, Aimi-chan!" I waved to my friend. "Hello, (Y/N)," she replied. "Do you need something?" "Well...I was wondering if you could give me some screws?" I asked sheepishly. "Senku and I bought all of them from the hardware store, but we still need more. I'll give you the volumes you're missing from your favorite mange series in return." Her eyes lit up. Despite acting like she only studies, Aimi-chan loves romance manga. "Yeah, sure, I'll bring them tomorrow."_

_The next day, I rushed to Senku's house after school. "Senku! I've got us some screws!" I sat on the floor, extracting a pouch. "Here you go!" I said, handing it to him. "Thanks, (Y/N)," he said, taking it from me. He opened it and nods. "This should be enough when combined with the ones I got from Taiju," he said pleasantly._

* * *

"I mean, we could always bribe the villagers like we bribed our classmates in elementary school," I half-joked. "It was amazing how they all had the parts we needed for our experiments." "Wait...we can!" Senku exclaims. "If we know what they want, we can make it and convince them to help us. Good job, (Y/N)!" My cheeks redden at his praise. "I-it's nothing..." "I can go find out!" Suika-chan says, morphing into a watermelon. "We're counting on you, Great Detective Suika-sama!" Senku calls behind her.

"Kinro...spear..."

"Eh, who is this?" I took deep breaths to calm my heart down. "He scared me..." "Oh, that's Ginro, Kinro's brother," Kohaku says. "They're the village's guards." "Oh." I nodded, signaling that I understood. "Hey, why do you two look like you have some sort of evil plan..?" I took several steps away from Senku and Chrome, who were grinning evilly at the sleeping boy. "He just needs one more push," Senku said. "We're going to use science as a bait to gain more people," Chrome says after him. "Quit calling it a bait," Kohaku says, deadpanning.

* * *

Suika-chan came back as the sun was setting. She joined us by the fire we built.

"First, the three sisters, Garnet, Sapphire, and Ruby," Suika-chan begins. "Oh, the prettiest girls around," Kohaku said.

"What they want..."

"I'd appreciate it if it's something we can make with the technology we have in this age," Senku commented.

"...is a boyfriend!" Suika-chan finishes. I choked on my grilled fish. "A.. Boyfriend?" I coughed. Senku pats my back. "That's not something we can make right now," Senku said. "It's not like...we can make some robot boyfriend...right now," I said between coughs.

"Garnet wants a strong man, Sapphire a handsome one, and as for Ruby, someone who can feed her," Suika-chan continues. "You're pretty attractive, Senku, but I don't think you're the 'attractive' Garnet wants," Kohaku says.

_Oh, rivalry alert. Kohaku, please don't do this to me._

"I mean, you'd make a great boyfriend, Senku," I laughed. Senku's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Chill, bro," I told him, poking his cheek. "No need to get so flustered." "Ah, so you've taken an interest in poking my cheeks," Senku says, removing my hand from his face.

"I mean you're always flicking my forehead. It's only fair that I get to do something, too."

"I've always wanted to, but I wasn't tall enough to reach you. Right now is the perfect time to make up for all those chances I've missed back then"

"Oh, so you're gonna make fun of my height now?"

"You always did, it's"--he uses his fingers to make air quotation marks--"'only fair' that I get to do it, too."

"Ah, good point. What I said is coming back to bite me in the butt, huh."

"You should've known this day would've come sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean, I think I may be able to satisfy the desires of the one who wants someone to feed her," Senku says, turning to Suika-chan. "She wants something like a feast?" Suika-chan nods. "Speaking of that, the glutton, Ganen, is tired of eating grilled fish," Suika-chan says. Senku smirks. "I knew you could do it, Detective Suika," he said. "I can already sense the bait we need for them to come to our side." "Are you going to cook for them?" Kohaku asks, interested. "That has something to do with science?" Chrome says, confused. "Oh, it has everything to do with science, alright," Senku says. "Food _is_ science," I chimed in. "The umami from the fish you eat come from glutamic and inosinic acid." "Well, you do love food, don't you," Senku said to me, chuckling. "...I had to write a food report for homework," I replied.

"Bark, bark!"

We directed our attention to Suika-chan and a dog that came out of nowhere.

Suika-chan was playing with the dog. _Foxtail?_ "What is that, Suika?" Senku asks. "Oh, it's Chalk's favorite toy," Suika-chan replies, bending down to pet her pet (pun unintended). "It's dogtail millet!" "So it _is_ foxtail millet," I said. "Does that mean..." I turn my head to Senku. "Yup, we might be able to recreate the famous dish that everyone loved before the petrification," Senku answers. 

* * *

The next day, we arrive at a field of foxtail millet. "I'm going to check out the forest, I'll be back in a few," I said, taking my separate way. "Don't get lost," was Senku's reply.

* * *

I wandered around the forest, making sure to leave some kind of mark on the ground to remind myself where I came from. 

_Rustle._

I immediately turned around. "Who's there?" After what happened when I was in the forest in _the middle of the night_ last time, this can be some person, too. "I'll ask again, who's there?" I said, louder this time. _Okay, this definitely is a human. If it were some wild animal, it would've attacked me or ran away by now._ I picked up a small branch and walked silently toward where the rustling came from.

"Boo," I said in a bored voice. "Huh--?" Blue-ish gray eyes met mine. _Black and white hair..._ "Aha, you're Asagiri Gen!" I said, hitting my palm with my fist. "You're freed, too!" "Eh--?" he blinks, surprised. "Oh, yes. Hello." His face turns back to neutral. "Are you one of my fans?" "Nope, but I've heard of you. Fancy seeing you here," I said. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, I was just wandering around in the forest when I heard another human," he said. _I kinda think he's lying..._ _Should I let him go? He might be one of Tsukasa's spies..._ I pondered for a bit and shrugged. "Well, I'm (Y/N), see you around," I said, skipping away. _I have a feeling we're gonna bump into him later anyway._

* * *

When I came back, Senku and Suika were pounding the millet on some flat rocks. "Oh, welcome back," Senku says. "Did you find anything on your expedition?" "Well.." I thought back to the Asagiri guy I bumped into. "Meh, you'll meet him later. I bet he followed me." Senku raises an eyebrow but stays silent. "We aren't actually going to eat the foxtail millet, are we?" Kohaku breaks the silence, looks at the plants with a terrified expression. "We're whacking it to husk so we _can_ eat it," Senku says.

* * *

"It looks nasty," Kohaku comments, looking at the finished product.

Kohaku pours them into a pot of water that Chrome carried, and Senku stirs the foxtail-millet-filled water.

...

And after _lots_ of work...

"We have foxtail flour!" We high-fived. "Now, we need to add two bird eggs and potassium carbonate," Senku says, immediately getting back to work. "An accidental discovery by some Mongol around the fourth century." He starts mixing the ingredients with his hand. "I'll leave the rest up to you then, Chef (Y/N)," Senku says after he finished, standing up. "I'll be here if you need any help, though." "Shouldn't be too bad," I shrugged. "There's not much left to do." 

Laying the now solid (and folded) noodle material, I cut it into medium-sized pieces. I tossed it into a pot of boiling water, adding meat and veggies and let it sit there for a bit.

"This smell," Kohaku and Chrome said, their mouths watering. "We had a name for this food 3,700 years ago," Senku says, scooping up the noodles with handmade chopsticks. "It was called 'ramen.'"


	9. Chapter 8

**(Y/N)'s POV**

"It's still foxtail millet though, isn't it?" Kohaku pokes at the noodles. "As the job of a sorcerer, I shouldn't be afraid to try anything new!" Chrome-san declares. "I'll make sure this is safe!" He scoops up the noodles and slurps it in. And almost immediately, he shouts, "It's so good!" Seeing his positive reaction, Kohaku tries it as well, followed by Suika-chan. "They love it a bit too much," I said, scratching my head as I watched them act as if they were in heaven.

"We should dig in as well," Senku says, grabbing a bowl of ramen. "We haven't had a proper meal in years." I hummed in agreement and mimicked his actions, awaiting the "It's disgusting!" that's coming soon. _It'll taste pretty bad, I just know it_ , I secretly snickered in my head. Senku takes a bite and sets the bowl down, grimacing. I bursted out laughing. "It...wasn't proper at all," Senku says, looking like he was about to puke. "Well, what did you expect?" I ask, poking him. "It _is_ still foxtail, after all. Bitterness is a part of it. I bet its texture wasn't the best as well." "You...you knew all of this and didn't tell me?" Senku playfully glares at me. "Well, I figured it'd be funny to see you groaning in disgust," I giggled. "And it was hilarious." I glanced over at the trio in the background. "They never had ramen before, so that's probably why they like it so much. This will work."

* * *

Chrome-san pulls a wagon to the bridge, while Suika-chan uses a shell as a horn, blowing into it. It worked pretty well; we have the village's attention. A plump boy, who I supposed was Ganen-san, approached us first. "Hello, would you like some ramen?" I ask. He probably didn't even know what it was, but he nodded eagerly.

"Here you go." I handed him a bowl with fresh, hot noodles. He immediately starts devouring it. _...But isn't it hot?_ _Ah, whatever. What matters is that now everyone is starting to try our food!_ I was surprised at how many people that came after Ganen-san. "Four more bowls of ramen!" Suika-chan (the waitress) said to me before running to serve more people. "Alrightie!" I reply.

I smile as I see how everyone enjoyed our "scientific food." "Are you the person who made these?" I heard a pretty girl ask Senku. _Oh, she must Ruby-san._ "What type of girls do you like?" _I thought there were only Ruri and Kohaku to worry about. Seems like I was wrong._ "A girl who can pump lots of air into a furnace," replied Senku. The corners of my mouth twitched in amusement. _You're as blunt as ever, Senku._ I averted my attention from him and focused on the two people standing by the bridge, but not making a move to come to us. One of them looked like the blond boy from before. Ginro-san, was it? "Senku, take over for me!" I said, taking two bowls of ramen. "I'll be right back!"

"Hello there! Would you gentlemen like some?" I walked toward the two guys, smiling. "I promise it tastes delicious!" "Yes!" Ginro-san tries to grab one of the bowls out of my hand, but the person (who I assumed to be his brother, Kinro-san) behind him pulls him back. "I apologize, but we will not consume that mysterious sorcery food," he says curtly. I raised an eyebrow. _Sorcery?_ "It is also not allowed for the village guards to accept gifts from strangers." "You're way too polite," I said nervously. "So you won't take food, but you'll take a golden spear?" Chrome-san sees the commotion and walks to us. "Yeah, yeah!" The blond boy nods in agreement. "You take care here, I gotta go back to serve more ramen," I told Chrome-san, handing him the two bowls. He nods and I quickly exit the scene.

"This is making me thirsty for cola," a voice said.

Senku pauses, his eyes widening. _Oh, it must be Asagiri-san!_ "Is he with you, Senku, (Y/N)?" Kohaku asks. Senku shakes his head. And, without even waiting to hear my response, Kohaku announces, "We have enemies." Before she and the others could take action, though, I stopped them. "Wait a second," I told them. I skipped over to the rock, climbing on top of it. "Hey, Asagiri-san!" I said, looking down. "I knew you'd come to visit!" He looks up. "Oh, it's you," he said. "(Y/N)-chan, was it?" "Hey, you remember my name!" I clapped my hands.

"Well, who wouldn't remember the name of a cute girl like you?"

"Thanks for the compliment. As for you, I'd say you're pretty handsome, too, but I remembered you because you were so famous."

"Ah, you've read my works, I see."

"I guess so, but not really?"

"Ahem." Senku coughs, interrupting my conversation. I slid down the rock and Asagiri-san peers from behind it. "You've met him before, (Y/N)?" Senku asks. "Oh, he's the guy I was saying you'd meet soon!" I said, bouncing over to Senku. "I met him wandering around in the forest." I lowered my voice so only Senku could hear me. "I think Tsukasa sent him here." Senku nods at me. "Are you with a long-haired man by the name of Tsukasa?" Kohaku asks threateningly. "No, I was with myself since I got un-petrified," Asagiri-san replied without missing a beat. If he's lying, he's sure good at it. _Well, expected from a mentalist. Wait...he_ is _a mentalist, right?_ "How did you find this village?" Kohaku said. "Eh, he probably followed me here," I answered for him. "I'll take your word for it," Senku said before Kohaku could ask any more questions, "but there's no such thing as free lunch; everyone who has had ramen must work."

Senku's Labor Class 101. Let the fun begin!

* * *

I couldn't help but giggle at everyone's faces. Just a few hours ago, they were happy and eating their fill. Now, though, they looked like they were going to pass out any second. "Iron Mill Furnace, upgraded to level 2!" I cheered from the tree branch I was sitting on. "Keep up the good work, everyone! You guys can do it~!" "You're quite the sadist, (Y/N)," Senku chuckles from below me. "Nah, not really," I said. "Hey, Asagiri-san, how are Taiju-kun and Yuzuriha-san?" I waved to the fatigued male. "I see what you're doing, (Y/N)-chan," Asagiri-san says wearily. "You think you can get me to confess while I'm tired and working my ass off, huh. You're brave, doing something like that to a mentalist." "Thanks for the compliment," I said, swinging my legs. "To answer your question, though," Asagiri-san continues, "you don't need to worry about them. Taiju-chan has endless stamina... You both know that, right, (Y/N)-chan, _Senku-chan_?"

"He's definitely with Tsukasa." Kohaku runs up to us with her dagger in hand. She probably happened to overhear us. "Should I kill him?" "Wait, Kohaku!" I slid off the tree. "If we kill him, Tsukasa will come here himself, and he's really strong." "That's right," Senku said. "Asagiri Gen, why did you suddenly decide to admit that you're with Tsukasa?" "The tides have turned after I saw this," Asagiri-san replies, stopping his work and gesturing to the furnace. "Well, isn't science fascinating," I said, punching Senku's arm lightly.

* * *

"Hey, (Y/N)-chan," Asagiri-san walks up to we. "May I have a word?" "Pfft, you sound like my teacher in America when I get in trouble," I laughed. "Yeah, it's fine. Oi, Senku! I'm going to talk to Asagiri-san for a bit! We're gonna stand over there!" I pointed to a nearby spot. "Okay, be careful," he says from the roof, still gazing at the stars. _He still wants to go to the moon, huh._

"You were in America?" Asagiri-san questions once we were at our designated spot. "Well, yeah," I said. "I don't know how I ended up here, though."

"Interesting."

"So, Asagiri-san, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hmm..." He rests fingers on his chin, pondering. "Nope, it's nothing," he said at last. I stared at him. "You dragged me out here just to tell me 'Nope, it's nothing'?" I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I'll ask you another time, (Y/N)-chan~" Asagiri-san skips away. _Okayyy... Thanks for wasting my time, Asagiri-san._

* * *

The next day...

"My job is to confirm that you are dead," Asagiri-san said to Senku. "But a simple false report would save you..." "I'd appreciate it," he says. "I'm a very shallow man," Asagiri-san says, "I don't care if you or Tsukasa dies. I'll win no matter what happens. As long as I can live a dream harem life, I'm satisfied." " **Bruh** , pervert alert," I said, cringing.

"Selfish men like you are better off dead," Kohaku says, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Asagiri-san. "Relax," Senku says casually, "once you see what we'll make with our iron, you'd want to join the Kingdom of Science, ten billion percent." "Oh, I didn't even realize that we were done!" I said. "Of course you didn't," Senku says, flicking my forehead before climbing up to Chrome's shed (AKA the Science Shed). "What, are you planning to make swords or something?" Asagiri-san says, crossing his arms. "Nah, we're gonna make a generator," I replied. "Eh, Asagiri-san? Are you okay?" Asagiri-san stands still, his whole body literally now white and grey. "Are you for real?" Asagiri-san finally says, trembling. "That's not happening--!" 

_Boom._

"Oh my lord, is that _thunder_?! I _hate_ rain!" I yell, running to take shelter. 

"Wow, it must be out lucky day!" Chrome-san says happily. "We actually got lightning!" _...when did he climb out of the shed?_ "No, idiot, this is the worse case scenario!" Senku sighs. "We aren't prepared!" _When did_ Senku _get out of the shed_? "You aren't making a lightning generator, right?" Asagiri-san says. "Of course not," Senku said. "I'll need magnets, though. These natural ones aren't strong enough. We'll just have to use the rods to catch the lightning." _Okay, guess I don't have time to question that right now._

Senku hurriedly lists the instructions as everyone rushes to carry them out. "(Y/N), stop being a baby and come out!" Senku said. "Fine fine," I sighed, covering my head with my hands and walking to the group. "I've got the lacquer!" Suika-chan says, rolling towards us. "Thanks, Suika-chan," I said, taking the bottle from her. Grasping the newly-made iron rod, I rubbed the lacquer on it. "That's what you wanted, right?" I stood up, handing the rod to Senku. He smirks at me. "Yeah, great job." He walks to the bridge, removing a plank from it. _I'm not sure if that's a good idea, but okay. Oh crap, was that a villager I saw? We're so gonna get in trouble for this._ "Carve a channel into it," Senku orders Kohaku. When she was done-- Actually, this stuff is boring. I'll be back once we're done with making magnets.

* * *

Okay, so the only thing that happened that was actually interesting is that Magma and his gang tried to interrupt our work but Asagiri-san did some baby magic tricks and they left us alone. Other than that, everything was perfectly according to plan. Er, we're gonna leave out the part that Kinro's golden spear got destroyed in the process.

So now, we're working on a muscle-powered generator. I'm just sitting there, doing nothing. I know, I know, I haven't contributed much, but how am I supposed to work when Senku looks like [Anpanman](https://aminoapps.com/c/btsarmy/page/blog/anpanman-what-is-it-or-who/bNwj_MNrUouBGx7Re3E50VY33MkvN2RpVX)? I'm feeling kind of tired for some reason, too. "Senku...did...did you not...wash your face?" I said, trying to hold in my laughter. "Shut up," he said. "Even your voice sounds weird, **LMAO** ," I said (yes, I literally said that as **L-M-A-O** ). "Senku-chan, why do you look like Anpanman?" Asagiri-san asked. I burst out laughing, hitting the ground and holding my stomach. "That's...exactly...what I thought...Asagiri-san," I said in between laughs. "The...thing is...he's...he's allergic to...lacquer." "(Y/N), you should help us instead of running your mouth," Senku says.

"How...am I supposed to work...if you look like...that--Ah...ah...achoo!" I sneezed. Oh crap _._ "I--Achoo!" I covered my nose with my elbow. "It's probably the"-- _sneeze_ \--"rain." Oh no. This is bad. So _this_ was why I felt so weak earlier. "Achoo!" "...please don't tell me you're sick," Senku says. "Sorry, Sen--Achoo!"

"Kohaku, please take (Y/N) to her hut."

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N):** Oh shoot I messed up the last chapter--For the early readers y'all weren't supposed to know about _that_. Oh well.

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Well.

This is absolutely perfect. I'm sick.

_I swear to God, just why at a time like this._

And to make matters worse, I have a damn _fever_.

Wait. That isn't the worse thing. The worse matter is that _Senku can't take care of me because he can't step a foot in the village_. Why couldn't I just stay in Chrome's shed-- Ohh right, they need it, too.

* * *

 _"I'm fine, really," I insisted. "I'm--" I coughed. "You're not fine, (Y/N)," Senku sighed. He placed his hand on my forehead and quickly drew it back. "Your forehead's hot," he remarked. "You have a fever. Go to bed." "Just because my forehead feels warm doesn't mean--Achoo!" I sneezed...again._ Why thank you for busting me. _"That just proves my point," Senku said, shaking his head. "Go back and rest."_

_"Are you sure me not being in the care of you will work out?"_

_"How will it not?"_

_"I dunno..."_

_"You want me to take care of you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"...(Y/N), the fever is even affecting what you say. Sorry, but Chrome and I will need the shed to sleep in. We don't want that fever to spread._ _Kohaku, please bring (Y/N) back to her hut immediately. She can't even stand properly."_

_"Yes I can--Oof." As soon as I said it, I fell to the ground. "This is what I mean," Senku said, pulling me up. "Here, Kohaku." He handed me over to Kohaku._

* * *

_Stupid fever._

"(Y/N)? You aren't asleep yet?"

Kohaku stood at the doorway, carrying a tray of food. "Yeah...just thinking..." I said, suddenly very sleepy. "You should get some rest after you finish eating," Kohaku says, frowning. I nodded and sat up. "Thank..you." Gosh, that took _all_ my energy. Kohaku nods, placing the tray on a nearby table. "Oh, and you better finish it up," Kohaku said over her shoulder. "Senku made the food." I examined the tray before me. Ramen, some veggies, and that's about it. _Bleh, none of them look appetizing at all! I guess that's what happens when you're sick..._ I took a deep breath. _Well, Senku made it, so..._ Oh, Kohaku. You better have not been lying.

* * *

 _" **A fever?** " My mother looked at me, upset, as she removed her hand from my forehead. " **(Y/N), how many times do I have to tell you to take care of your own body?** " _Pfft, as if you weren't the one who did this _, I thought. I winced in pain. Even thinking made my head hurt. " **I'm sorry, mother** ," I said, holding onto the wall for support. _I feel kind of dizzy... _" **This is bad, you'll have to skip school...** " my mother says, sighing. " **I can't go to work, either."** Like always, she doesn't care about _me physically _, but how other things get affected. " **Well, stay in bed. I'll make you some soup.** " She doesn't assist me, and instead leaves me to walk by myself._

 _When I've reached my bedroom (and my bed), I felt completely drained._ Gotta...text...Jamila... _I thought. But before I could stretch my arm for my phone, I fell into a deep sleep._

 _I woke up for the chicken soup my mother made, and it was surprisingly tasty. When my mother saw the astonished look on my face, she_ laughed. _" **What, thought I'd be bad at cooking?** " she questioned. " **Well...kind of** ," I said, averting my gaze. " **I've never...seen you cook before. All we ate was take-out.** " I took a deep breath and decided to take a big, big risk. " **Um... Mother?** "_

_" **Yes?** "_

_" **Are you really my mother?** "_

_The woman scoffed. " **No, I'm your aunt. Your mom never told you she had a twin sister?** " " **Well...no** ," I said, unable to detect the sarcasm in her voice. " **I**_ **am _your mother_** _," she said, shaking her head. " **Wow, my own daughter doesn't recognize me, her own mom.** " " **Well, to be fair...** " I trailed off. " **Just go to sleep** ," she said in a calm tone. _'Is this really my mother?' _was my last thought before I laid back on the bed and dozed off._

_I stay in bed for the next few days. My mother was still very kind to me. But she always told me, " **Don't get used to this. I'm only being nice to you because you're sick. I expect you to pick up on where you left off after you're better.** "_

_One day, I finally felt ready to go to school. My mother reminded me of the work I had to get done today before I left._

* * *

"Mom..." I opened my eyes. _Ah, so it was just a dream. But it was a memory as well... When did I even fall asleep?_ There was something cold on my forehead. Kohaku probably came in and put a wet cloth on my forehead. I sat up. The tray was gone, too.

 _That dream... Mother..._ Tears formed in my eyes. _That's right. There were some beautiful memories of my mother, too._

* * *

_" **(Y/N), I have somewhere to take you** ," my mother said. It was a Saturday morning, and we were eating breakfast. " **But mom, I have classes today, no?** " I asked._

_" **Classes will be canceled today.** "_

_" **O-oh, okay.** "_

_" **Finish up your breakfast and get dressed. Meet me at the car when you're done.** " This is weird. She's respecting me._

_" **Are casual clothes alright?** "_

_" **Wear whatever you'd like.** "_ _Okay, this is sort of creepy. She's never this nice to me._

_" **Okay, mother.** "_

_I met my mother at the car like she asked. She motioned for me to get in the car, and I did. " **Um, mother, where are we going?** " I asked timidly. " **You'll see once we arrive** ," she said._

Okay, this does _not_ sound good _, I thought. I started listing the possible scenarios._

_Scenario #1_

" **(Y/N), this is Timothy** ," my mother introduces. " **I've been seeing him lately, and he's a really sweet guy. I'm sure you two will get along.** " Next to her stood a fairly tall man with handsome features. " **Hello, (Y/N)** ," the man says, flashing a smile. His teeth were really white. " **My name is Timothy Totalsucker. C'mon,** (insert random English name because I don't want the reader and the imagined sibling to have the same name) **. Come say hi to (Y/N).** " Behind him was a child that looked around seven years old. " **Sorry, she's really shy around people she just met** ," Timothy said apologetically. He flashes another smile at me. " **I'll be your future dad, and she'll be your sister soon.** "

 _Okay that scenario would make sense. Mother has been stuffing me in class 24/7! She might have been seeing another man while I was busy in class. And also, a little sister sounds_ awful _!_

_ Scenario #2 _

Continued off of scenario #1: " **Okay, (Y/N)** ," my mother says slowly. " **We have somewhere to take you. Close your eyes.** " I did what I was told and I closed my eyes.

We walked for a while, and I heard a few doors opening and closing. Finally, my mother said, " **Alright, you can open them now!** " I opened my eyes. My mother, Timothy, and (insert Timothy's child's name here) were staring at me from behind a glass wall. " **Mom?** " I cried, touching the wall. " **What's the meaning of this?** " My mother smiles sadly at me. " **Sorry, (Y/N)** ," she said. " **You were never happy around me, so I decided to put you up for adoption. (the random name) can take your place easily enough.** " " **But what about dad?** " I argued. " **I can go back and live with dad!** " My mother reaches into her jeans pocket and took out her phone. She swiped for a while before showing me the screen. It was dad. "(Y/N)," he said. "I don't want you. I hope you'll be happy with your new family." "No!" I shouted. " **Wait, mother!** " My mother and her new family were walking away. " **Nooo!** "

_Okay that one is scary! No! No way!_

_ Scenario #3 _

(Not continued off of any scenarios)

" **Okay, (Y/N)** ," my mother says. " **This is our new home--** "

 _Yeah that's_ sooo _not happening. We didn't even pack anything!_

_ Scenario #4 _

(Not continued off of any scenarios)

" **(Y/N)** ," my mother said sweetly. " **This is my best friend, Laura! You've met her before, right?** " In front of me stood a familiar woman. " **Ah, yes** ," I said, nodding. " **Hello, (Y/N)** ," the woman says. " **I'd like you to meet my son, Jasper**." A boy who looked my age walked out from behind her. " **Hello, I'm Jasper Lopez** ," he says. " **I'm fifteen, and I'm studying to become a doctor.** " " **Ah, uh** ," I said, clearing my throat. " **My name is (Y/N) Suzuki, and I'm fourteen. I currently play two instruments and I take singing and dancing lessons.** " " **I'm sure you two will get along!** " Jasper's mother says, handing her son a credit card. " **Make sure to treat her like a lady and make a good first impression!** " " **Now go along!** " my mother says, pushing us both.

 _Oh lord. That'd be_ terrible. _I'd rather get adopted than have_ that _happen to me._

 _" **(Y/N), we're here** ," my mother says, stopping the car. _Deep breaths, (Y/N). Deep breaths. _I closed my eyes and opened the door._

_" **(Y/N), why are your eyes shut?** " I slowly opened my eyes and was relieved to find that nobody was next to my mother. " **You aren't going to put me up for adoption?** " I asked to be sure. My mother raised an eyebrow. " **No, why would I?** "_

_" **You aren't going to remarry and put me up for adoption?** "_

_" **...no?** "_

_" **You aren't going to set me up with your friend's son--?** "_

_" **(Y/N), are you okay?** " My mother places a hand on my forehead. " **You don't have a fever...** " " **Sorry, mother** ," I said sheepishly. She sighs. " **Anyway, just follow me.** "_

_..._

_" **...and here we are.** " My mother and I were standing in front of an amusement park. " **Wait, we're going in?** " I asked, shocked. " **As in to play?** " " **No, I have a job here** ," my mother says. " **Well duh, yeah we're going to play.** "_

_"_ _**Mother...** "_

_" **Wait, why are you crying?** "_

* * *

That day was one of the best I had in America.

"Oh, you're awake," Kohaku said, bringing me back to reality. She walks to me and places yet another tray of food on the table. She puts a hand on my forehead. "Your fever has gone down a bit, but you still need rest. Please eat." _...it feels like my life is now just eat, wake, sleep, repeat..._ "Thank you, Kohaku," I said. She nods and leaves me alone. _C'mon fever, begone please._

* * *

**(A/N):** By the time I post this, school has already started ;w; I apologize if chapters get delayed.

**Ritah's motivation has left the chat.**

Ight that's all, have a good day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe!

* * *

**Credits:**

~ Amy - beta reader for a section of this chapter


	11. Chapter 10

After around three days, I felt pretty healthy. Kohaku told me to stay in bed for another day, though, just in case.

And today was the day I can _finally get out of this bed and help Senku--_

 _(Y/N), calm down..._ I chided myself as Kohaku checked my temperature with her hand. "Your temperature seems normal," she said. "Alright, let's head to Senku."

As we walked, Kohaku explains to me about what we were doing now. "Oh...poor Asagiri-san," I said. "Must've hurt quite a lot. About that Grand Bout thing, though, it sounds pretty interesting. I hope we win." Kohaku nods in agreement. "Yeah."

* * *

"Listen, Suika," I heard Senku say, "you're nearsighted. That's not some defect, or a disease. In the modern world, it's not even a bother. We use something called _glasses_." "Ah, so we're making glasses now?" I jumped onto Senku's back. He nearly fell face-first onto the ground. "Oh, (Y/N), welcome back," he says, chuckling. "Feeling better after missing days of work?" "You bet," I replied, poking him. "Staying in bed all day was a bore, though." "I make everything more interesting, don't I," he joked. "Yeah, I agree with you on that part," I agreed. "Even if your explanations don't make sense."

"Are you sure your fever's gone away? You seem...different."

"How?"

"You're being too honest."

"Eh? But I'm always this honest?"

"It's getting harder and harder to tease you."

"Is that so?"

"Alright, let's quit the chattering. Time to gather sand."

"Ah, to make glass. Alright."

Operation Collect Sand, START.

* * *

We worked well into the night and until next morning.

"Okay...the last step..." I yawned. "You can get some rest, (Y/N), Suika, Chrome, and I will take it from here," Senku said. I shook my head. "I'm fine," I said. "Just take a quick nap?" Senku asked. "Alright...wake me up in five minutes..." I gave in. I sat against the wooden pillars that held up Chrome's shed and closed my eyes.

And woke up when the sun was about to set. _I told him to wake me up in five minutes, not in five hours!_ I groaned. _They're probably already done with Suika-chan's glasses. Darn it._

_Hm..._ _Glass can have other uses, such as making windows and glass used in science. That's probably our next objective right now. If Senku leaves me the instructions, I think I'd be able to do it. But at the same time, I doubt that one person is enough for it... We'll just see what happens._

I heard footsteps and I look up. It was Senku, Chrome, and Suika. "I told you to wake me up after 5 minutes," I complained. "It's almost nighttime now." "Senku said to not wake you up," Chrome-san said automatically. "Of course it was Senku..." I sighed. "You needed rest," Senku said, shrugging. " _Anyway_ ," I said, standing up and walking to Suika-chan. "How are the glasses?" I grinned at her. "They're awesome!" Suika-chan said joyfully. "You look so pretty, (Y/N)!" "Aww, thank you." I smiled. "It's going to be dark soon, head back home and sleep." Suika-chan nods and runs off. "I'll be going to the forest for now, I don't think I'd be able to sleep." Senku nodded and I walked off.

* * *

 _I can't really do anything, so..._ I sat on the grassy floor, thinking. _Poetry writing?_ I remained silent for a bit.

**_When you're in love  
It's as if time stops  
And everyone disappears_ **

* * *

_"(Y/N), why are you spacing out?" Senku waves his hand in front of me. I blinked and shook my head. "C'mon, we still have a lot to finish," he says, turning back to the machine he's making. I nod, but I stare at him for a moment before moving._

* * *

I noticed a sharp rock sitting nearby and grabbed it, carving the words into a tree.

**_The only person you see  
Is the one standing in front of you  
And you don't dare to breathe_ **

* * *

_For the first time in two years... You're standing in front me again._

_Senku chuckles and holds out his hand. "C'mon, my dad's waiting. Let's go."_

* * *

Hmm...

**_Your heart thumps against your chest_ **   
**_Racing_ **   
**_Whenever they smile or pay you a compliment_ **

* * *

_"You did all this?" Senku stared hard at the paper. "Uh...yeah..." I said nervously. "Is it good enough?" "Yeah, it's great." He smiles and flicks my forehead. "Good work, (Y/N)." I smile at his praise._ Oh god, calm down, (Y/N)!

* * *

And then...

**_All your troubles melt away  
And you think to yourself,_ **   
_"_ **_They're perfect._ ** _"_

* * *

Ah...how can Senku be so smart? _I thought. He already knows physics while I have no idea what that is..._

 _Senku's focus is still fixed on the sheet of paper in front of him._ You're so...perfect.

* * *

I study the words on the tree and laughed. "Ah, this is so cheesy... Senku would tease me nonstop if he saw this. Absolute **cringe**." I place the rock next to the tree and immediately whip my head around. _Weird... I could've swore I felt someone stare at me._ I look behind me one more time before continuing on my way.

* * *

The following day, Senku's Glasswork Class 101.

"Suika, you've gotten much more agile!" Chrome-san exclaimed. "Now that I can see things clearly, I don't mess up anymore," Suika-chan says proudly. We were burning coal--I mean, obsidian. My mind immediately thinks to **Minecraft**. _...I remember how I kept on dying in the lava when I attempt to get obsidian..._ "We're going to use the foam we got from burning obsidian as insulation to the glassblowing furnace," Senku said. _Hmm...I've never tried to burn the obsidian. I wonder if it also produces foam in **Minecraft**? I doubt it... _"We make an iron straw," he continues, "and blow the glass with air, and that's about it." "Sounds easy enough," I said.

Yeah, I totally jinxed it. It wasn't easy at all. All of our products look deformed.

"This one looks like poop," I said, picking up one of them. "It _is_ our first time, so lighten up," Senku said. "It took months for me to make my clay pots look decent." "We don't have that much time!" Chrome said, panicking. "I'm really worried about Ruri-nee's health..." Kohaku added. "We aren't glass craftmen, we can only do trial and error," Senku sighed. "Craftmen..?" Chrome said quietly. "Wait by the bridge, I think I know someone who can help!" He dashes to the village.

..and brought back an old man, tied up, no less. "Please, Old Man Kaseki!" Chrome begged. "We could really use your skills!" "Is this how you ask people for favors?" the victim replied. "By tying them up, forcing them to go along with your kinky roleplay?" "Kinky roleplay," I snorted. "I won't help you with your weird sorcery!" Kaseki-sama said. "Sorcery this, sorcery that..." I sighed. "This isn't sorcery..." "Grandpa Kaseki!" Suika-chan runs up to the tied-up man. "Here's your lacquer." "Oh, thank you," Kaseki-sama said. "Old man-- Oof." I elbowed Senku in the ribs. "Manners!" I whispered. Senku sighed. "Kaseki _-sama_ , were you the one who made that _fantastic_ shield?" He asked, referring to the one Kohaku was wearing. "Oh, I made that for Kohaku's father when he won the Grand Bout," Kaseki-sama confirmed.

And so, we decided to bring Kaseki-sama to the science area. "The construction is advanced considering its technology, so I had a feeling there might be a good craftsman in the village," Senku said. "But I never thought it'd be such a worn out--I mean, _an elderly._ Did you make that suspension bridge as well?" "Ah yes," Kaseki-sama said. "And you pulled it out! I'll never help you." "Oh, is that so, Kaseki-sama..." I said. We finally arrived at our little place. "Wait, what are those translucent objects?" Kaseki-sama said, noticing our failed attempts at making glass beakers. "Don't mind if I use _that_ card, Kaseki-sama," I said, grinning and taking an iron straw. "Just sit back and relax." I reached into the furnace with the straw, taking a blob of...yeah, I don't bother memorizing the names, so I dunno what it's called. I blew into it as Kaseki-sama watches, amazed. Meanwhile, Senku takes another straw, and reaches into the furnace as well. After taking it out, he spins it (unsteadily). "How are you enjoying this, Kaseki-sama?" I said. "This looks awesome, doesn't it?"

"This is unbearable!" Kaseki-sama says, (somehow) breaking out of his rope confinement. _The heck, he has muscles?_ "Let me handle this!"

**Craftsman +1**

Kaseki-sensei's Profile

Job: Craftsman <Experienced>  
Abilities: Making glass  
Experience: 50+ years

* * *

With his help, we were able to make a science lab. "C'mon, Senku, show some joy!" Chrome-san said. "Yeah, yippee," Senku replied monotonically. "He's actually really happy, but he doesn't want to show it," I said, exposing him. "We're just at the dawn of chemistry," Senku said. _There he goes again._ I smile as I admired the small Kingdom of Science we have so far. _Yeah, it's sure looking pretty nice here._ "Was there even cooler technology before the world turned like this?" Chrome-san asked. "Oh, you wouldn't even believe how much there was," I said, thinking about my MacBook Air and iPhone. "It took two million years for civilization to reach that point," Senku said. "And we're going to run past it." "Of course we are, we have that brain of yours that has the knowledge of literally everything in history," I said.

 **Quest:** Complete the sulfa drug  
 **Reward:** +Village +Manpower

* * *

Ginro-san and Kinro-san appeared at the doorway of the lab, holding out their spears. Senku, Kohaku, and I had a mini debate. "Will it really help them defeat Magma?" Senku whispered. "They just want gold and silver spears," Kohaku whispers back. "Yeah, I doubt that it'll help," I whispered. "Y'know, now that you have glass and this laboratory, I was wondering if you could make a silver spear!" Ginro-san spoke up. "Then taking down Magma will be easy!" "You're ten billion percent correct," Senku chuckled. "Now that we have glass, we just have to go and get the most difficult ingredient to obtain... Let's go make some silver spears." "Senku, you can't be serious..." I said. "But I am," he said, looking at me. "We'll die without it. And you aren't the slightest bit my favorite, Ginro." Ginro-san stops in the middle of his bragging. "We're going on an adventure to find science's greatest treasure. You might seriously die in an instant."

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hey there! I tried to incorporate a poem into this chapter, but it turned out kinda sucky-- Also, of I got the honorific wrong, I'm deeply sorry ;-; Have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe!


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning:** More cursing than usual in this chapter. Mentions of periods and daily struggles when you have them.

* * *

...Senku...why did you agree to this...

For the past _fucking hour_ , Ginro-san wouldn't _fucking shut up_ about the _fucking damn spear_. He was getting on my _fucking nerves._ "(Y/N), calm down," Senku said besides me. "How the _fuck_ am I supposed to _calm the fucking fuck down_ when _that little shit is being annoying as fuck_?” I hissed. Yeah, periods and nuisances don't go well together. "You must be pretty pissed at him if you're cursing this much and not making much sense," he replied. "Well, yeah, I'm _fucking pissed alright_ ," I growled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that they're only making a silver one!" Ginro-san boasted. "See what I fucking mean?" I groaned. "Ginro-san, would you _please kindly shut the fuck up_?” I turned to him and gave him a _closed-eye_ smile. “Before I go there and murder you myself?” He gulped and stopped talking. “Thank you very much,” I said. "Why are we only making a silver spear, though?" Chrome-san asked. "Apparently 'we need it to get 'the maximum danger materials'," I quoted from Senku.

"Yes! I finally have a silver spear!" Ginro-san cried happily. "Thanks, Senku!" "Yeah, you better be thankful," I muttered darkly. "I didn't make that for you, so you don't owe me a millimeter of thanks," Senku said, standing up. "Your job is to be the team's bodyguard." "A-a bodyguard?" Ginro-san said. _What is he, a little kid?_ I watched as he wowed at the thought. 

* * *

"'I'm the bodyguard! Yeah!" Ginro-san cheered, marching in front of us. "Quit spinning the damn spear around, hold it out in front of you like you should," I said crossly. "This spear is our sensor," Senku said, wrapping his hands around the top and directing it to the front. "That's why I made it. If the spear turns black... You'll be dead within a few seconds. If we don't run away fast enough, we'll die." _Scared now, are you not?_ I facepalmed as Ginro-san begins to tremble.

"Why the hell is the sensor in the back, Ginro?" Senku yelled. "Well you said I was going to die!" Ginro-san said. "I'm scared!" "Listen up, Ginro-san," I said, glaring at the boy, "If you can't do your fucking job right, just give the spear to someone else! Either that or walk in the front like you're supposed to! You were so fucking excited a moment ago--! Oh shit.. I knew I should've stayed back..." I clutched my stomach. "Fuck...you, camps..." "I'll stay back with you," Kohaku said, kneeling in front of me. I shook my head. "It's fine... It just hurts a little." I winced. "Yeah, Kohaku can stay with you here," Senku said. "We'll be right back." Before I could argue, Senku pushed Ginro-san and told him to get moving, and Chrome-san followed behind them.

* * *

"Thanks for staying back with me, Kohaku," I said thankfully. "You're welcome, (Y/N)," she said, sitting down next to me after she made sure I was comfortable. After a moment, she said, "(Y/N), I know you're in pain right now but can I ask you something?" I nodded. "What was it like, back then?" I look at her in surprise, not expecting that question. And, for a moment, my pain disappeared. "Well..." I began. "In the modern era, there were a lot of things. There were skyscrapers, or tall buildings, in the city. There were screens that showed people talking and moving, called electronics. You could listen to music from your phone, and even play games.

"There were schools, where groups of students learn. There were lots of people around, more than you could imagine. There were ramen shops that make ramen even more delicious than the one Senku and I made. There were stores where you could buy pretty clothes, beaches where you could watch the waves go in and out. Anime and manga to keep you distracted, and parks to relax in. You could go to a movie theater to watch movies and buy popcorn..." I smiled nostalgically. "And..." I talked about the modern world for the next five minutes.

"That sounds...awesome.." Kohaku said in awe. "Yeah, it is," I said.

"(Y/N), can you sing?"

"...what?"

"I want to hear the music you speak of."

"Well...it's a bit embarrassing..." I cleared my throat. Years ago, I would've refused; I hated singing and everything my mother made me do. But now... I open my mouth to recreate the first song that comes to mind.

* * *

**Senku's POV**

"Hey, (Y/N), Kohaku, we're back--" I stopped walking. "Hey, do you hear that?" Chrome said excitedly. "It sounds beautiful!" _It's probably (Y/N)_ , I thought.

_"誰かが描いた世界の中で あなたを傷つけたくはないよ"_

...that song.

* * *

_"誰かが描いた世界の中で あなたを傷つけたくはないよ," (Y/N) sang, dancing around my room. "Stop bouncing around, (Y/N)," I said, irritated. "You're way too obsessed with that anime." "It was a beautiful anime, okay?" (Y/N) stops and looks at me. "Kaneki-san... He got tortured so badly!" she wailed. "And then his--" "His hair turned white and his personality changed drastically," I interrupted. "You've been repeating that for the past few days." "I only got to finish the first season because my mother wouldn't let me watch more," she said, pouting. "She said that 'it would affect my studies,' blah blah blah." She made a face. I eyed her carefully. "If I watch the whole anime with you, would you shut up?" She grinned. "Maybe. But you said you'd watch it with me, let's go!"_

_"Hey! I never said that! Let me go!"_

_"C'mon now, I haven't seen you in two years! We gotta have some fun!"_

_"(Y/N)! Ughh..."_

* * *

Bless your ears with some good music :D

* * *

_Sure brings back memories..._ I chuckle quietly to myself, watching the girl in front of me. _You sound like an angel, as always._ "歪んだ世界にだんだん僕は…" (Y/N) finished. Kohaku claps, and so do Chrome and I. (Y/N) turns around, her cheeks dusted pink. "How long have you guys been there..?" she asked. "Long enough to hear you finish the song," I answered. "(Y/N), you sounded beautiful!" Chrome exclaimed. "T-thanks," she said bashfully. "No need to be so embarrassed, (Y/N)," I said, walking to her. "You sounded great, as always. But didn't you say you hated singing?" "Well..." she scratched her head. "I thought about some stuff while I was sick and...I guess it's not that bad." "So you've finally grown up," I said, flicking her forehead. "Ow..." she rubbed her forehead. "And what do you mean, 'So you've finally grown up'? I've always been grown up!" "You don't act like it," I replied.

"What?"

"What kind of 15 year old tackle-hugs their friends?"

"That's not really childish."

"Uh huh. How about that day when you dragged me to go shopping with you, and I had to stop you from buying the whole shop?"

"How can I not? There were anime merch! I needed to buy them to **flex** on my friends!"

"That's not an excuse to buy everything."

"Yes it is!"

"...there's no point in arguing with you."

"Yeah, 'cuz I always win anyway."

"Whatever you say."

"Ye--! Oh shit...my stomach..."

"...someone carry this woman home."

* * *

**(Y/N)'s POV**

"Hey, Ginro-san.." I said softly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

The blond boy doesn't answer me. He was sitting curled up and trembling like crazy. "Ginro-san?" I kneeled down. "He's probably still shook from what happened at the spring," Senku said from behind me. "Why, what happened?" I asked, standing up and facing him. "We went to collect sulfuric acid," Senku said, picking his ear. "Some crows breathed in the toxic air and died. But without it, we can't make the drug." I froze. _So that was the level of danger?_ "We'll have to push ourselves to get some of that," I heard Kohaku say. "I'm fast, so--" She was interrupted by Senku, who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Back in the modern days, I was with a group that went to do research around a sulfuric lake like this one," he said. "The teacher in the front kneeled down to tie his shoelaces and never got back up. He breathed in the poisonous air. It doesn't matter how fast you are, Kohaku." "Then what are we supposed to do?" Kohaku said, frustrated. "Senku, are gas masks actually possible?" I stare at him, my eyes wide. He smirks at me. "Yup."

* * *

Hours later...

"We can't rely on trial and error this time," Senku muttered. "One error, and we're dead," I said, walking to him. "Literally." He hummed in agreement, studying the mask in his hand. "Hey, (Y/N), our masks are next!" Chrome-san said, looking at a piece of cloth. "Oh, you two won't need them," Senku said. I turn my head to look at him. "What did you say..?" I said slowly. "You heard me," he said, avoiding my gaze.

_"Some crows breathed in the toxic air and died."_

I can't possibly let Senku go to a place like that alone. "I want to come with you," I said. 

* * *

**Warning: Mention of blood, death, etc.**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please--?"

"No, (Y/N). You can't come with me," Senku said tiredly. "It's dangerous." "So?" I challenged. He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Why can't you understand?" "And why can't _you_ understand that I want to make sure you're safe?" I argued back.

"Coming with me on a dangerous trip isn't going to make me safe."

"Are you saying that I'm not enough to make sure you're okay?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said harshly. I fell silent. "I see how it is..." I whispered. "Listen, (Y/N)." Senku places his hands on her shoulders. "The gas can kill you in an instant if you're not careful enough and--" "The gas can kill _you_ if _you're_ not careful enough either!" I snapped. " _You_ can die too! I know I'm clumsy! But I promise I won't hinder your progress!" Senku's expression was grim. I looked at him, teary-eyed. "You know what? Forget it!" I shouted. "Forget about this damn thing!" I shook Senku's hands off my shoulders and ran away.

I sat in the shade of a tree, hugging my knees. "Stupid Senku.." I said, sniffing. "Stupid asshole... I just wanted to make sure you were safe.." I wiped away my tears. _I have to apologize to Senku..._ I was about to get up, but hands covered my mouth and blocked my vision. "Mmf!" I tried to scream. "Shh..." a voice said, and I felt something cold on my neck. I immediately stopped moving. "Now that's a proper girl," the voice said pleasantly, stuffing a cloth into my mouth and tying another one around my head so they blocked my eyes. They picked me up, putting me over their shoulder. _Where is this person taking me?_ _Senku! Help..!_

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"I'm glad you cooperated, (Y/N). I wouldn't have liked it if Hyoga had to cut you before you were brought here." Tsukasa kneels in front of the girl, taking off her blindfolds. "Now, I'll only say this once, so please answer truthfully, alright?" She glowered at him and growled. "Oh, be nice now," Tsukasa said, holding out a spear. "I really don't want to hurt you, you know. Now tell me...what is Senku doing right now?" Tsukasa removes her gag. "I would _never_ betray Senku like that," (Y/N) hissed. She was about to say, "Don't you have Gen?" when she realized that that would blow Gen's cover...which was exactly what Tsukasa wanted. "Now, now," Tsukasa said, tracing her collarbones with the tip of his spear. "I wouldn't want to pierce this beautiful skin of yours..." "My statement still stands," (Y/N) said firmly. "Oh?" Tsukasa gives her a surprised look. "Well, I guess red might actually suit you." He puts more pressure on the tip of his weapon. (Y/N) lets out a bloodcurling scream.

* * *

Several days pass...

"Here's your food." A muscular man enters the cell, placing down a tray. "Tsukasa is going to see you in a few minutes." With that, he left. (Y/N) doesn't move; she sits in the corner, her eyes dull and lifeless. On her body were many scars and patches of dried blood. A few minutes later, just like what the man before said, Tsukasa waltzed in. "(Y/N), have you made up your mind?" he asked. (Y/N) remains silent. Tsukasa frowns and walks towards her. "Look at me," he commanded. (Y/N) doesn't move. "Look at me," Tsukasa repeated. (Y/N) stays the way she is. Tsukasa, now angry, lifts up her chin.

_Slap._

But (Y/N) doesn't feel the pain; she didn't feel anything. Seeing this, Tsukasa sighs, wondering what he should do. _Torturing her won't help..._ He thought. _Maybe this will do something._ He kneeled so that he and (Y/N) were at eye level. "(Y/N), Senku's outside right now," he told her. For a split second, (Y/N)'s eyes returned to normal, and she felt the aching and burning on the body. But they turned back to the emotionless ones they were before. "You're lying," she said. "If what you said was true, you should be fighting on the front lines right now." Tsukasa's eyebrow twitched; this girl wasn't as dumb as he thought she was. He stands up, and exits the cell.

A few moments later, another person enters the small room and picks her up. (Y/N) didn't try to fight. (Y/N) was fatigued, but she couldn't sleep. She was hungry, but she didn't have an appetite. All these factors led to her being a weak being. But these arms felt so warm and comforting...

_On Senku's side..._

"(Y/N)?!" Senku called frantically. "(Y/N), are you here? Can you hear me?" Senku, ~~being the man he was,~~ had snuck into Tsukasa's base. _Why isn't she answering?_ he thought as he reached out to open a door. However, it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled on it. _It's locked..._ Senku used the iron spear he armed himself with (just in case) and jabbed it at the door. The hole was just big enough for him to climb through. He enters, and sees a body in the corner of the room, curled up into a ball. _(Y/N)?_ He went to the body and shakes it. The person doesn't respond. Senku lifts their head so he could see their face. His eyes widened when he met empty, (E/C) eyes. _It's (Y/N)..._ He starts to lose his composure. "No, no, no, no, no," he repeated over and over again. He checked her pulse: no pounding. He put his head to her chest: nothing. He placed a finger under her nose: no breathing. Tears start to roll down his face as he examined her body. There was blood everywhere, along with cuts and bruises. Her icy cold skin was as pale as a white sheet of paper, and her eyes were dull. "No...you can't be dead..."

* * *

**(A/N):** Just kidding, the last part isn't canon in this story. I wrote it a few days ago on Discord and I thought it'd work as a great oneshot :'>

Have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe!


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N):** Okay, _this_ was what actually happened. Enjoy-

* * *

"Oh, you two won't need them," Senku said. I turn my head to look at him. "What did you say..?" I said slowly. "You heard me," he said, avoiding my gaze. "And why won't we need them?" Chrome-san asked. "You two won't be coming," Senku replied. "What do you mean?" I said, taking a step forward. "Of course we are!" Chrome-san nodded vigorously beside me. "Well.. I guess Chrome can come along," Senku said hesitantly. "Eh?" I look at him in confusion. "Why is it that he can go and I can't?" "If we die, _you_ can still pass down the knowledge," Senku pointed out. "Whereas, if we _all_ die, all of humanity will be doomed." "Me?" I point to myself. "I don't even know as much as half of what you do!" "And that is why I'm going to pass down everything I know to you," Senku said. " **Dude** , I can't even understand you when you talk about math," I said, deadpanning. "What makes you think I can understand what that complex brain of yours knows? And you can just tell Chrome-san everything and ask him to stay!" "(Y/N)..." Chrome-san said. "Sorry, Chrome-san, but I wanna go with Senku too," I said apologetically.

"Isn't the reason obvious?" Senku said. I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?" "You can process things much faster than he can," Senku said, picking his ear. "W-what did you just say?" Chrome-san said, offended. "Yeah, what did you just say?" I repeated. "Senku, even if that's true, Chrome-san has the curiosity while I'll be fast asleep after five minutes. Not even!" And Senku gave me that look. The "are-you-sure-you-want-to-challenge-me?" look. And I gave him the "oh-hell-yeah-let's-fight" look.

* * *

**Suzuki (Y/N) has accepted Ishigami Senku's invitation to fight.**

  
Ishigami Senku: "You shouldn't come with me."  
Suzuki (Y/N): "Oh watch me."

**The battle begins in 5...**

**...4**   
**...3**   
**...2**   
**...1**   
**Let the cooking battle begin!**

**...alright, alright, fine. I know this isn't Food Wars.**

**Ahem.**

**Let the fight begin!**

Ishigami Senku: "Kohaku, I choose you!"  
Suzuki (Y/N): Chrome-san, I choose you!"

**Ishigami Senku has sent our Kohaku!**   
**Suzuki (Y/N) has sent out ~~Google~~ Chrome!**

Kohaku (700/700): "You should back down."  
Chrome (700/700): "Why should I listen to a gorilla?"

**Chrome used SAVAGE! It's super effective at enraging Kohaku! -700 HEALTH from Chrome. Chrome has fainted!**

Suzuki (Y/N): "Guess I'll have to do it myself."

**Suzuki (Y/N) has sent out herself!**

Kohaku (700/700): "(Y/N)..."  
Suzuki (Y/N) (1,000/1,000): "Kohaku...please..."

**Suzuki (Y/N) used BEG! It's super effective! -700 HEALTH from Kohaku. Kohaku has fainted!**

Ishigami Senku (1,000/1,000): "It'll be dangerous for you."  
Suzuki (Y/N) (1,000/1,000): "It'll be dangerous for you, too."

**Suzuki (Y/N) used MIRROR! It's somewhat effective. -50 HEALTH from Ishigami Senku.**

Ishigami Senku (950/1,000): "The gases are very poisonous and you can die if these masks don't work."  
Suzuki (Y/N) (1,000/1,000): "How about you? You can die too, y'know."

**Suzuki (Y/N) used MIRROR! It's effective. Ishigami Senku is touched by how (Y/N) cared for him. -400 HEALTH from Ishigami Senku.**

Ishigami Senku (550/1,000): "I can't let you die."  
Suzuki (Y/N) (1,000/1,000): "I know, for humanity's sake."

**Ishigami Senku used MIXED EMOTIONS! Suzuki (Y/N) is confused.**

Ishigami Senku (550/1,000): "Bow down to your superior, (Y/N)."  
Suzuki (Y/N) (1,000/1,000): "..."

**Ishigami Senku used SEXY! It's super effective! Suzuki (Y/N) has fainted from nosebleed.**

**Ishigami Senku has won!**

* * *

_Hm..? Where am I..?_ I opened my eyes and sat up. _Huh..? A sleeping bag?_ I stood up, examining the strange room. A collection of herbs and rocks took up most of the space here. Other than that, there was only a table. _Oh, the_ d _éjà vu..._ _Chrome-san and Senku aren't here, though._ I slapped my cheeks when I started to remember what happened last night. _Senku?!_ I run the the entrance of the shed. _Oh he better have not fucking left me here._ "SENKU! CHROME-SAN!" I screamed with all my might.

"Oh, good morning (Y/N)."

My heart skipped a beat before I realized it was Kohaku. "Senku and Chrome left hours ago," she informed me. "Come down and have some breakfast." "Oh, that little fuckshit," I cursed. Kohaku started to tremble, probably because of my violent choice of words. "Ahem." I cleared my throat. "Okay, Kohaku. I'll be there in a bit."

* * *

"Arg, I absolutely _hate it_ when people do that!" Ginro-san said frustratedly. "They act all brave and mighty but in reality, they're so reckless!"

Whoops. An invisible string had snapped.

"What did you just say?" I growled. "(Y-Y/N)," he stammered. "Listen here, you mutterfucker," I said with a dangerous edge to my voice. "They're risking their damn _lives_ to save someone while you're sitting here, doing nothing. You don't get a say in this if you don't even _try_ to help them. 'Oh My GoD, tHeY'rE sO rEcKlEsS'? What about you? Even if they _are_ reckless, they're putting effort into this unlike you! Oh, and before you ask 'What about you,' Senku refused to let me go because he was worried about me! He was hesitant to let Chrome-san go too!" A total lie but let's ignore that. "Sike," Ginro-san said--

*distant voices* "CUT! I SAID CUT!"

* * *

A total lie but let's ignore that. Ginro-san stared hard at the ground, feeling guilty. "I know you're probably upset for feeling weak, Ginro," Kaseki-sensei said. "Don't worry, you're not weak at all. Fear is the secret to a long life. I used to be a wimp, too; no one's immune to fear." Ginro-san ponders for a moment. "Oops, I accidentally made another gas mask," Kaseki-sensei said, looking at the object in his hands. "I'll just leave it here." He places in on the ground and walks away. Ginro-san stands up, walking to it before putting the gears on. "You're right, (Y/N)," he said. "I'm sorry." My eyes widen and I smile. "No, I'm sorry, too, Ginro-san."

* * *

"Welcome back!" Suika-chan cired out. I lifted my head. "We made it past the most dangerous task!" Chrome-san said, running to us. I rush to help Senku with his filled bottle. "Ah, t-thanks (Y/N)," he panted. "It's a bit early to say that," I said, giving him a glare. He chuckled nervously, knowing what's going to happen later.

"Don't you remember that roadmap?" Chrome-san said to Kohaku. Her face fell. "It's not that bad," Senku said. "We have about everything we need now." "We do?" I asked while everybody else looked excited. "We have the materials, we just have to plow through everything today," Senku replied. "Nice, nice," I said, clapping my hands. "No slacking off, especially you, (Y/N)," Senku warned. "Yeah, yeah," I nodded.

* * *

"Now, we have hydrochloric acid," Senku said, showing off a big bottle filled with mysterious liquid to Suika-chan. "Get it on your eyes, and you'll go blind."

**Boiled sinters + Hydrochloric acid = Chlorosulfuric acid**

Bio: "Get it on your skin, and you'll turn into a sulking zombie." -Ishigami Senku

**Separation from salt water + Chlorosulfuric acid = Sodium hydroxide**

Bio: "The yakuza use it to melt corpses." -Ishigami Senku

"I see, I see," Kohaku said from the doorway. "You're going to feed _that_ to Ruri-nee?" "Of course not!" Chrome-san exclaimed. "We're just using it to prepare the drug..." Senku said. "The rest of the chemicals are harmless, though, so don't worry. Now, let's go get some ammonia."

**+Urine?**

"You're going to make Ruri-nee drink _that_?" "We're just using it to prepare the drug!" Senku repeated. "Okay, lastly, we need alcohol and we're done." "Let's go make some alcohol!" Chrome-san said, pumping his fists in the air. "Alcohol?" Kaseki-sensei, who happened to pass by, stopped in his tracks. "Oh, if you win the Grand Bout tomorrow, you'll get tons of it." "Wait, it's tomorrow?" Chrome-san asked. "The timing is way too perfect," Senku said, looking over to Kinro-san and Ginro-san.

* * *

That night...

I stared hard at Senku's back until he turned his head. Maintaining eye contact, I motioned for him to come my way.

"You have some explaining to do," I said as he neared. "What do you mean?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"Why is it that you only lie to me and not anyone else?"

"I'm not lying?"

"You clearly know what I mean."

"No, I don't have a millimeter's clue on what you're going on about."

"Senku... I''ll ask this only once more, so answer, alright? Why did you leave without me this morning?"

"...alright, fine. You know why, though."

"No, please explain to me."

"Number one, your cramps. Number two, your clumsiness. Number three, the need to stay back to save humanity."

"I get the cramps and clumsiness part. But 'the need to stay back to save humanity' part? You didn't even teach me anything?"

"It was a risk."

"Why didn't you just wake me up before you left?"

"I know you'll be the stubborn (Y/N) you are and refuse to let us depart unless I take you with me."

"...sometimes I hate that you know so much about me." I sighed. "Okay, brace yourself." "Huh--?" I cut Senku off by tackling him to the ground. "You could've died, dumbass..." I said quietly, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "What would I do if you didn't come back alive?" "Move on and continue with life?" Senku suggested. "Easier said than done..." I ignored my rapid heartbeat and buried my head into Senku's shoulders. _I want to stay like this forever..._

* * *

The next day..

"Wait, _you're_ participating too?" Kohaku and I said at the same time. "I signed him up!" Ginro-san said, hyped. "He _is_ over fourteen and unmarried!" "Yeah, there isn't a rule that says you have to be a villager!" Senku agreed, arm-fying with Ginro-san. "Just when had they been so close..." Suika-chan muttered dejectedly. I frown. _I know Senku has a low chance of winning, but..._ I looked at him. _Is he doing this because he wants to marry Ruri? He did say he was interested in her..._ _(Y/N), this is no time to feel down. Ruri's health comes first!_ I ignored the pain in my chest. _Just suck it up._ "But Senku, you aren't a good fighter," Kohaku pointed out. "Oh, I don't plan on winning," Senku said, chuckling. "I'm just going to tire them out." My ears perked up. So _that_ was the plan. 

"Plus...if we go against each other, it'll be an easy win!" Ginro-san grinned. "Well, I don't plan on rigging the game," Kinro-san said. "Well, of course," Senku said, smiling evilly. "You have the best shot at defeating Magma." "You don't need to cheat, Kinro," Ginro-san said. "We're all just going to be like 'Mercy!' if we go against you!" Kinro-san shook his head. "Kohaku! You don't think rigging the game is okay, do you?" he asked desperately. Kohaku looked at him, maintaining eye contact. And that was when Kinro-san realized that he was the only one who thought that way.

* * *

 **(A/N):** So I searched up "fuckshit" to see if it was actually a word and...it said Fuckshit was a fictional character--

Also, let's just say this was originally supposed to be the last chapter because I lost motivation. But that won't be the case because a certain someone helped [🤧](https://emojipedia.org/sneezing-face/#:~:text=A%20yellow%20face%20with%20scrunched,from%20a%20cold%20or%20allergies.&text=Sneezing%20Face%20was%20approved%20as,to%20Emoji%203.0%20in%202016.)

Mkay that's all, have a nice day/evening/night! Stay well and stay safe!

* * *

Edit: What's arm-fying? I have no idea either. What _was_ I thinking???


	14. Chapter 13

The next day...

Everyone watched silently as Senku crossed the bridge. He stepped into the village, looking back and giving Kinro-san and Ginro-san a smirk. Kohaku, Suika-chan, Chrome-san, and I rush to his side and followed behind him to the arena.

* * *

"Are you Senku?" Senku and I turn our heads. "Ruri?" I said. "Hello, (Y/N)," she greeted me, but her eyes were fixed on guy next to me. "So you're the priestess, Ruri," Senku said, facing her. _...Ruri knows Senku?_ I tried to put the pieces together, but nothing made sense. _I doubt that Ruri was ever able to go out... And what the heck? Senku and I are from 3,700 years ago! Ruri couldn't possibly be alive all the way back then..._ "Keep doing that and you'll get wrinkles," Senku said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hm?" I look up at him. "Your eyebrows," he said, looking away from me. "Oh.." I immediately relax my face. "There's something I must ask you..." I turn my attention to Ruri. _'There's something I must ask you'?_ _What would she ask someone she never met before..?_ I wondered. "What is your last name?" Ruri asked, never breaking eye contact with Senku. _Ehhhh?_ "Last names..?" I mumbled. _I'm sure that nobody in this village has a "last name," though._ Seeing Senku's hesitation, Ruri quickly jumps in to explain. "A last name is a name that--" "Yeah, I know what you mean," Senku cuts her off. "I know what it is." "Could it be that you're Ishi--" Before Ruri could finish her sentence, she begins coughing uncontrollably. "Ruri!" I ran to her. Senku tried to follow but Turquoise-san and Jasper-san stopped him. "Don't come near the priestess," Turquoise-san said threateningly. "We'll take it from here," Jasper-san said to me. I nodded.

"I have a lot of questions, too," Senku said as Ruri was carried off. "How can you smile at a time like this?" I asked, punching his arm. "For a short person, you sure have a lot of strength," Senku said, rubbing his arm. I stare at him, dumbfounded. _Everyone says Senku never underestimates anyone, but what's happening now?_ I sigh. "This is awesome!" A deep, masculine laugh interrupts my little monologue. _Wait, can this even be considered a monologue? Bruh, this isn't the time! Ugh..._ "I might not need to kill her," Magma continued. "She's going to croak as soon as I marry her." _...wait wut._ I look at Magma for a moment, absorbing what he just said. Then it clicked.

"What the fuck, you bastard?!" I said angrily. "Hey, let me go! I need to kill this little fucker!" I struggle against Kinro-san's grasp. "Oh?" Magma finally notices me. "What, you want me to marry you instead?" He grins. I stopped struggling and raised an eyebrow. _Just how dumb is this piece of shit?_ "Who would want to marry someone who has the looks and personality of a jackass?" I tilted my head. "Why, you--!" His face immediately turns hostile. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that!" he yells, lunging for me. I push Kinro-san out of the way and ducked down just in time. "Hey, you wanna fight?" I said, barely dodging his next punch. _God, if I didn't train with Kohaku, I would've been as dead as meat by now!_ _Hey...speaking of that... Credits to Chrome-san._ "Hey! Stop the fighting, you two!" somebody shouted."No problem, this is going to end soon!" I yelled back cheerfully.

_Kick._

"Oww!" Magma groaned in pain, falling to the ground. "... **bruh**..." I drawled out. "I know I said soon, but I didn't mean _this_ soon..." "It's time to decide the match," Jasper-san called out, probably deciding that this was the best time to do so. I chuckle as I looked at Magma, still clutching the...area between his legs. _Maybe I kicked a teeny bit too hard._

"We'll just rig it so that Kinro can fight an exhausted Magma," Senku said evilly, who just came back from the draw. "Knowing your luck, the game has a 99.99% chance of being in a format that doesn't allow us to rig the game," I said, walking to him. Senku immediately freezes upon my words. "You're right..." he said, turning around slowly. "But did you really have to remind me?" "No point in being jittery and excited one second and then depressed the next," I said, shrugging. "Kohaku-chan and Magma start off together, Kinro and Magma never meet," Suika-chan repeated. "Kohaku-chan and Magma start off together, Kinro and Magma never meet..." _I doubt that's gonna help, Suika-chan..._ I couldn't being myself to tell her, though. "Oh, they're drawing the brackets," Kohaku said. 

"The first round is..." Jasper-san said slowly. The whole crowd stayed silent, awaiting the next words. "Kinro and Magma!" Jasper-san announces. "Called it," I said, looking back at the group. "E-eh? Are you all alright?" 

* * *

"Damn it!" Chrome-san said. "How could we be so unlucky?" "I said why, didn't I?" I played with a leaf I picked off the ground. "Senku has the worse luck. Y'know, that one time..."

* * *

_"Please let there be leftover materials, please let there be leftover materials," I prayed. "Chill out, (Y/N)," Senku said, walking in front of me. "I'm sure they still have the materials that we need." "You never know!" I protested. Senku merely continued walking until we reached our destination._

_"Hello," Senku said casually to the cashier. "Do you still have pink yarn?" "Oh, I'm afraid we sold out," the cashier said apologetically. "Please come back another time." "Now how are we gonna finish the project..." I said dejectedly._ Sat on a train for two hours just to hear that the thing we came here for is unavailable...

* * *

"And that time, too..."

* * *

_"Seriously, again?" Senku groaned. "I kept on asking you if you were sure you brought your lunch this morning," I said. "You said you were sure. Whatever, just have mine. I brought an extra one just in case."_

* * *

"And that time..."

* * *

_"S-Senku, are you sure this thing won't explode..?" I said, hiding behind a tree. "Stop being so scared and come out already," Senku said crossly, examining the new machine he built. "(Y/N)-chan, it's all alright!" Taiju-kun said, waving to me. "See--?"_

Boom!

_"...I told you guys...."_

* * *

"And--Mmf!" Senku covered my mouth before I could let another word slip from my mouth. "You sure have a long history of bad luck," Kohaku said, smiling awkwardly. "Well, we're just going to have to use this," Senku said, releasing me and producing out a bottle out of nowhere. "It's made from tea leaves, honey, and sweet flags..." I didn't get anything after that. _Is Ginro-san supposed to be drinking all that...?_ I watched him as he gulped down the entire bottle and started munching on the leaves. "Uh...Senku, is Ginro-san supposed to be doing that..?" "Doing what--?" Senku turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Who said to drink _all_ of it?" Kinro-san said, rewarding his brother with three punches to his head. I grimaced at the sight. "Wow, he ate all the sweet flags," Senku said. _...I don't think this is the time to admire him, Senku..._ "They grow by the river, right?" Suika-chan said hurriedly. "I'll go pick some!" "I'll go with you!" I volunteered, running after her.

"Suika-chan, I'm going to pick some over there," I said, turning to the girl who was preoccupied in picking the sweet flags. "Will you be okay being here alone?" "Yep," Suika-chan said, nodding. "Alright, just don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!" I promised.

The spot I was going to was a bit far from where I was before, but I doubt that anyone would harm Suika-chan. Nobody outside of the Kingdom of Science knew that we were out in the forest so... She _should_ be safe, right? However, a wave of uneasiness washed over me. I quickly gathered as much sweet flags I could carry and rushed back.

Suika-chan wasn't there.

 _Alright, (Y/N), don't panic now._ I tried to calm myself down. _D_ _eep breaths, in and out... M_ y heartbeat gradually slowed down, and I looked around. _Aha, tracks!_ I notice some footprints left in the grass and immediately followed them.

"Suika-chan!" I called. "Oh!" I found her tied to a tree, along with Chalk. "Oneechan," she said, wriggling around. "Huh..?" I paused in my tracks, and Suika-chan stopped moving. "Is something wrong..?" Suika-chan started to tremble. I shake my head. "No, it's just that... _oneechan_." "O-oh! I-I'm sorry! It slipped out!" Suika-chan frantically apologizes. "It's alright, _imouto_." I smiled reassuringly, releasing her from the ropes. "Let's head back now, shall we?"

* * *

"Huff, huff..." I panted, flopping onto the floor. "I...haven't ran this...much since playing...tag..." "(Y/N)-chan! Suika-chan! You both made it back safely!" Kaseki-sensei said, surprised. "Of course we...did, why wouldn't we have?" I asked, regaining my breath. "Eh? Where's Kohaku?" "Damn it, so Mantle _was_ lying," Chrome-san spat. "He said you both were drowning," Senku said, filling me in. "Senku said you couldn't swim, and Kohaku dashed off without a second word," Chrome-san explained. "He implied that you were _really_ bad at swimming. You know...how you almost drowned in the kiddie's side of the pool..." I felt my face heat up. "Senku! Why would you tell them that!" I groaned. "Someone, dig a hole and bury me alive.." "Kinro probably has the fuzzy sickness in his eyes!" Suika-chan interrupted. _Huh..?_

* * *

_I was watching the brothers practice with Kohaku. "Alright, Kinro," Kohaku announced, "fight me."_

_This has became a routine for me. After I finish helping Senku, I would spectate the three. And there was something I noticed whenever Kinro-san fights: he would always squints._

_And, as most people know, you squint when you can't see well._

_"Kinro, why don't you practice with (Y/N) for a bit?" Kohaku suggested after a while. "I'm going to practice with Ginro." "Ooooh, can I?" I jumped up excitedly. "Okay," Kinro-san said, holding his spear out in front of him. I grinned, grabbing a nearby spear, and copied him. "You know, Kinro-san...I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now," I said, circling around him. "What is it?" he replied._ _"...you can't see very well, can you?" Upon my words, he freezes. Using this moment, I charged forward, hitting his chest. He flew backwards, hitting the tree with an "oof." "Oopsies, maybe that was a bit too hard," I said sheepishly. "But Kinro-san, you shouldn't let your guard down."_

* * *

"Hm, so I _was_ right..." I tapped my chin. "Ha! That jab didn't even get close to me!" Magma said. "Suika-chan." I nodded to her. "Your glasses." She looks at me for a second, confused. "Oh!" And it clicked. Suika-chan ran off and I turn my gaze to the arena. "Nope, don't watch this," Senku said, covering my eyes. "You'll rip Magma's head off." "Ngh!" I heard Kinro-san groan painfully. I clench my fist. _It's alright, Suika-chan will be there in a second..._ "Suika-chan!" I shouted. I could feel Senku's gaze on me. "I want you to be my henchman." _It's Magma..._ "Now, lick my shoe!" "WHAT THE F--! Mmf!" "Keep calm, (Y/N)..." Senku said, trying to stop me from drawing attention. "It's the eyes of science, Kinro!" _It's Suika-chan!_ I used both of my hands to remove Senku's from my eyes. _Dang, that watermelon hat is sure flying high!_ And whoosh, Kinro-san jumped up, his head fitting perfectly into the watermelon rind. _Oh gosh is he Hinata 2.0? He jumped so high!_ _Pfft, he looks hilarious. Regardless, though, he's doing great!_ Kinro-san is now dodging the spear with ease. "I'm grateful for the science, Suika, Senku," he said.

Long story short, Kinro-san kicked Magma's ass, but the victory was short-lived.

"We've already won then!" Everyone was hyped, but I stayed silent. "(Y/N), what's wrong?" Chrome-san looked at me. "Something is off," I said, chewing my nail. "There's no way someone like Magma would give up that easily..."

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hi, guess what? Your author has lost motivation once again :D  
I'll be going on a hiatus, probably until Dr. STONE season 2 comes out (which, according to Google, will be January 2021). apologize for the sudden news. I'll see you guys a few months later ;w;


	15. Chapter 14

"What do you mean..?" Chrome-san followed my gaze. "Magma..." I said. "He looks like he's not happy with the outcome, right?" Chrome-san nodded. "And Magma was _really_ confident that he was going to win this match," I continued. "Now, after everything he said, he lost. He must feel embarrassed. And when people like Magma don't get what they want..." "Isn't that hat sorcery?" Magma asked from the ground. "Isn't that against the rules?" _Wait..._

 _"Rules are rules."_ That's what Kinro-san always say.

"You're right. We still have to confirm," Kinro-san agreed. I squinted. _Everything's lined up. If I didn't make a mistake..._ "I can't move anymore... I can barely speak.." Magma croaked out. _That's obviously all an act. ...I think._ "Go ask Jasper the referee. If he agrees, I'll accept my loss." That awkward smile... I clenched my hands. "Kinro-san, please don't listen to him..." I said quietly. "Please don't turn your back on him..." Everyone around me is falling for his tricks. It's frustrating. "Suika threw this to me to help me." Kinro-san turned away from Magma. "No..." I tried to yell for him to be aware of his surroundings, but not words came out. _What if...I was wrong? What if he actually_ is _hurt and can't move at all?_ I shook my head. _It's better to be safe than sorry._ "Kin--" I started, but I was interrupted by a loud _crack_.

* * *

_Kinro-san got hurt because of me._   
_Kinro-san got hurt because I didn't warn him in time._   
_If I hadn't hesitated Kinro-san would still be well._   
_This is all my fault._   
_...I'm sorry._

I felt as if I were stone again. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. All I could do was stand there as Jasper-san carried Kinro-san over to us. "Kinro! Kinro!" Ginro-san hurried to his side. "Sorry," Kinro-san croaked out. Now that he was up close, I could see the blood trickling from the side of his forehead. It was worse than I thought; I thought Magma had only broke Suika-chan's helmet. "Thank goodness you're alive!" Ginro-san said, crying. "Sorry, Kinro-san," I whispered. "There's nothing to be sorry about," Senku said next to me, placing his hand on my head. "As long as we win, this will be worth it." I nodded, still looking at Kinro-san, who was placed on the ground, leaning against the bridge. "Round two: Chrome, Mantle," Jasper-san announced.

* * *

After a few minutes in, Mantle suddenly admitted defeat and retreated. I narrowed my eyes. _Round tree..._ I looked at the chart. _Senku and...Kohaku!_ I looked around. _She isn't here!_ I looked at Mantle. _Oh you little bastard... Just wait until I get my hands on you..._

"The third match..." Jasper-san said. _Oh, no, please don't, Jasper-san!_ I looked at him pleadingly. He met my gaze. _Just a few more seconds!_ He shook his head and looked away. "Due to Kohaku's absence, Senku is the winner." "Oh man..." I sighed. "Senku!" a familiar voice called. "Kohaku-chan!" Suika-chan cried as Kohaku ran towards us. "You barely missed it!" Chrome-san said. "I'm sorry!" Suika-chan ran to Kohaku as she sat on the floor, panting. "Mantle caught me!" "Thank goodness he was lying!" Kohaku pulled Suika-chan into a hug. "Thank goodness you actually weren't drowning..." "It's my fault that you lost," Suika-chan said. "It's okay, and it's not your fault," Kohaku said reassuringly.

 _Hey, if Kohaku isn't in this anymore, doesn't that mean..._ "Magma is basically the new chief?" Chrome-san finished as Magma started blowing kisses. "Ginro the guard, you better win this," Senku said. "Can Ginro beat Magma...?" Chrome-san whispered. "It'll be tough," Kohaku said back. "Haven't you been wondering what was in my mouth the entire time?" Ginro-san demanded. "Ingredients for Senku's scientific drink...?" Chrome-san said. "How did you even keep it in your mouth for this long?" I mumbled. "Ginro, Argo, forward," Jasper-san commanded. "...I hope he finishes okay," I said, watching Ginro-san give himself a pep-talk. "He's better off not knowing what will happen," Senku said.

**Ginro has turned into Super-Ginro!**

_Atk +200_   
_Defense +20_   
_Awareness of surroundings -10000...?_

"Ah, he looks really beaten up," I commented. "What is he saying--?" Ginro-san cornered his opponent to the edge of the island and poked him. "Down down he goes," I said. "The winner is Ginro!" Jasper-san said. "Great work, Ginro-san," I said. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it this fa--" "Uh--" Ginro-san was clutching his stomach. "Ah, yes, the bathroom, have fun," I called after Ginro-san, who was running across the bridge.

* * *

"Magma versus Chrome-san," I said out loud. "Oh no, this doesn't look good." I looked at Chrome-san worriedly. "I will pray for your well being, Chrome-san. I hope you win." _Senku going against Magma_. I shuddered. _That won't look pretty._ "Don't worry, (Y/N)," Chrome-san said. "I'll win this match. For the Kingdom of Science." I smiled at him and held up a hand. "High five?" I asked. "High five." Chrome-san nodded, holding up his hand.

[Insert high-fiving sound here because "clap" and "slap" sound weird]

In the corner of my eye, I could see Senku staring at Chrome-san and I. I looked at him with a questioning look, and he shook his head. _It's nothing_.

"There's no way Chrome can beat Magma head-to-head, but this is a team battle," Kohaku said. "We'll just have to hope that Kino had done enough damage to him," Senku said. "Chrome's been practicing very hard, too," Suika-chan said. _Please don't make everything go to waste..._ _You can do it, Chrome-san._ We all have no faith in him winning, but nothing is impossible.

"Semi-final: Magma versus Chrome."

* * *

The round had just started, but Chrome-san is already bleeding on the floor. Magma raised his weapon, slamming it down hard on Chrome-san's body. I crouched and closed my eyes and covered my ears, trying hard to not scream. Had I mentioned that I'm very sensitive to things like these? "No no no no no," I whispered, trying to calm myself down. "Everything will be fine, (Y/N)," Senku whispered in my ear next to me, putting his arm around me. "Everything will be fine." I could hear the repeated slamming of the spear, the grunts of Chrome-san, who was trying not to make a sound. "Chrome's going to die!" Suika-chan wailed. With each hit, I imagined the pain, the bleeding, the aching. "Please, stop the sound," I begged. "Someone, stop him..." Senku pulled me closer, murmuring reassuring things to me.

"Chrome, I know you have no intention of throwing the match for Ruri." The sounds finally stopped. I could feel the tension leaving my body, my breathing becoming normal again. "I'm surprised you get it, Magma," Chrome-san said. "You meat-for-brains." "This just makes me more excited," Magma said with an edge in his voice. "I will beat you until Ruri begs me to stop." There was silence, and I looked up.

"Special attack: Blinding!" Chrome-san had thrown sand into Magma's eyes, and he hurried over to Suika-chan's broken helmet, as if protecting it. "'Special attack' my ass!" Magma had recovered and was hitting Chrome-san again. I closed my eyes again and waited for the match to end.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"He's got the wrong idea..." Senku said. "He's trying to start a fire with the lenses. The magnifying glass I used to start the fire is convex, meaning it focuses light. However, glass, on the other hand, is concave, meaning it spreads light. Suika's glasses are not going to start a fire, ten billion percent." Next to him, (Y/N) made the slightest movement. "Show me what you've got, you lanky brat!" Magma said. "No, Chrome!" Senku warned Chrome. "You can't start a fire with concave lens!" "Don't worry, Senku-sensei," Chrome called back. "I'm a bit of a science user myself!" "...He was dripping water onto Suika's lens while Magma was beating him," Senku realized.

"Is it really going to start a fire, though?" a voice said from behind. "Yeah, it's called a burning lens," Senku answered. "There's even been a case where a lens made from a suction cup and air started a fire--" "Asagiri-san!" (Y/N) interrupted. Senku turned and looked back. Standing there was no other than... "Asagiri Gen!" Senku said. "The smooth talker!" Kohku said. "Why are you here?" "Never mind what I was up to," Gen said. "Shouldn't you be worried about Chrome-chan? I really need the Kingdom of Science to win." He smiled. "I still need that bottle of coke, y'know?" "Heh, you were watching the entire time, weren't you?" Senku said. "How much time does he need?" Gen said, looking over to Chrome, who was still holding the spear with Suika's broken helmet at the end. "It turns out that the math isn't simple," Senku said, turning away from Gen and closing his eyes. He quietly lined up all the numbers in his head, doing the math, as (Y/N) looked at him in awe. After a few moments, Senku said, "Sixty seconds. On the dot." "Very well," Gen said.

"Magma-chan~!" Gen called from above, just as Magma raised his spear. Fear and panic showed on his face. "Thanks for killing me the other day." "You!" Magma turned around. "You're the sorcerer from the outside!" "H-how are you still alive?" Mantle said with equal panic in his voice. "With sorcery, of course!" Gen said with a bubbly smile. He made a few odd movements, and petals appeared in the sky, falling down slowly. "I just put a curse on uou so that if you take as much as a step, your heart will explode!" "That sounds very painful!" (Y/N) called from the crowd. "Indeed it is," Gen said. The spectators talked among themselves.

"So he'll be dead in seconds!"

"His heart will explode?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Who knows, maybe."

"It sounds fun!"

"This is obviously outside interference sorcery!" Magma turned to Jasper. "It will be if your heart exploded," Senku said. "But if it's a bluff, then it's just a taunt. Why don't you try and take a step?" Magma scowled but stood still. "Chrome-chan, take him down while he can't move!" Gen said. Chrome stared at him for a moment before realizing what he has to do. "O-oh no! I'm so terrified I can't move anymore!" "A+ for effort," (Y/N) said, chuckling to herself quietly. "Hurry! I can only hold him for a minute!" Gen said, sounding strained. Hearing this, Magma started laughing. "All I have to do is wait for the sorcerer to run out of strength!" "Ah, I get it! You're actually tired!" Gen said, although to himself so no one else could hear. "People will buy any cheap lie as long as it justifies being lazy."

By now, everyone was urging Chrome to defeat Magma.

"Go, Chrome! Get him!"

"Hurry up!"

"You can do it!"

"Take him down while he can't move!"

"Chrome!"

_Sizzle..._

Magma looked down. On his clothes, was fire. "Pat it," Senku said, smirking. Magma, being the idiot he was, patted his clothes. "Ahhh!" he yelped in surprise as the fire spread along his clothes. "I have no intention of being a murderer, so I'll help you." He pushed Magma with the blunt end of his spear, into the ocean below. Jasper smiled.

"Winner: Chrome!"

* * *

WEKNFWLAnklfjnoulaqLUHL I'M BACK Y'ALL!

Man, it's already February! Sorry for the late update, but here it is! _Manmymotivationsomewhatcamebackandletshopeitdoesntgoaway--_

Future updates will most likely be irregular for I have school and work and tests ~~and Genshin--~~. I'll try to update as often as I can, though!

Thank you for everyone who waited patiently. I wish you all a wonderful day/evening/night! Love y'all <3

_Also I haven't revised this chapter (yet), so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes--_


	16. (A/N) !! Please Read !!

To all my dear readers,

We have came a long way. I never thought I would come this far. I appreciate all your support.

The other day, I was looking through the story. There were a lot of typos and tense inconsistencies and everything that I should have avoided. Heck, what _is_ arm-fying? I guess we'll never know.

And I think I should confess now.

**This entire fanfiction was written without planning beforehand.**

Yup. I went with the flow, and now it has decided to come back and bite me in the butt. I am deciding now, my readers, to discontinue this story. And start a brand new one, of course. This time with planning beforehand. Let's hope it doesn't fall into the same state as this one.

Some things will be changed in the rewritten version. I am no longer planning to update this one.

Thank you for all your love and support. I really didn't believe I would ever have readers enjoying my story.

This was a great lesson for me. I should not have started this story without thinking beforehand. I hope to see some of you in my new fanfiction (might come out a week from now or sooner... I have no idea :D)!

Anyway, though, today's Valentine's Day! So I thought maybeeee I should practice writing romantic scenarios so uh, please forgive me if this sucks--

* * *

"(Y/N)-chan~"

Upon hearing my name, I look up from my work. "Yes, Asagiri-san?"

"Do you know what day it is today?" He gives me a playful smirk as he sits down next to me. I cock my head. "What day it is today...? Sorry, but I don't really keep track of the dates... Is it your birthday or something?" Asagiri-san laughed nervously and shook his head. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with **love**."

"Love...? Uh, it hasn't been that long since Senku and I got together, though..."

"I never said your anniversary, (Y/N)-chan... Okay, another clue. It's February right now."

"February... National Foundation Day? I don't think we need to celebrate that now, do we-- I'm just kidding, Asagiri-san. You're talking about Valentine's Day, right?"

"Ding ding ding! Ten billion points for you!" He gives me finger guns. "Are you planning to give Senku-chan anything?" His voice had a teasing tone to it. I shake my head and resume braiding the rope I was working on before Asagiri-san came. "Senku won't want to do anything special for an irrelevant holiday like this. And he's already quite busy without me bothering him."

"Knowing that he has a girlfriend now makes anything possible."

"Haha... I don't know about that. Honestly, he treats me quite indifferently from everyone else."

"Well, he isn't really a **PDA** kind of person, is he?"

"Yeah... And I feel like I'm always hindering his work. I'm clumsy, I get in the way..."

"You've never caught him staring at you, have you?"

"Staring...? Pfft, of course not! He's too busy with his own stuff to look at anyone, you know."

Asagiri-san hummed a bit. "How about this?" he said. I turned to look at him.

"I'll be your Senku 2.0."

"Senku 2.0...? Oh, no, no, Asagiri-san, you don't have to do that, I'm not planning to give Senku anything or say anything to him or--"

"Hey, (Y/N)."

I nearly jumped out of my seat and caught the rope right before it hit the ground. "Don't scare me like that," I complain. "I thought Senku overheard what we were saying!" "Sorry, sorry," he said sheepishly. "But I know that you _do_ want to do something special with Senku-chan."

"...I can't hide anything from a mentalist, can I..."

"I'm glad you get it, (Y/N)-chan."

"Sigh...alright."

* * *

A few hours later...

I found a quiet spot where the shore met the forest. The waves gently weaved in and out. The moon glowed brightly in the darkening sky, the stars were like white patterns on a black blanket. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the saltiness from the ocean. I couldn't help but smile as I was reminded of the days I spent at the beach with Senku and Taiju-kun. Their smiles, the laughter, the cold water that soothed me after hours of playing under the hot sun...

"(Y/N)?"

_Ah... Asagiri-san actually managed to drag him away from his work..._

I took a deep breath and turned around. "S-Senku..."

_Okay, that was NOT how I wanted it to come out._

I cleared my throat. "Senku..!" I tried again. _I can literally hear Asagiri-san saying "Confidence, (Y/N)-chan!" right now... I'm so sorry, I'm putting all your hard work in vain!_ I mentally apologized. _Please forgive me..._ Senku chuckles and stood next to me. "The moon is sure beautiful tonight," he said, gazing at the sky. I nodded, my heart suddenly hammering against my chest. _Deepbreathsdeepbreathsdeepbreaths,_ I repeated in my head.

"This is where you say, 'Not as pretty as me.'" Senku flicks my forehead. "E-eh?" I look up, surprised. He studies my face for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...tomato," he said. "Leek," I reply immediately. We look at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"It's been a while since we've laughed like this," Senku said when he regained his breath. "Ah yes, the **good ol' days** when we laughed at just about anything," I agreed. "When _you_ laughed at just about anything, you mean," Senku corrected.

"Okay, fine, when _I_ laughed at everything."

Senku gives me an affectionate smile and pats my head. After a few moments, he said, "Sit?" I nod, taking a seat on the sand. He sits down next to me, and I felt a warm hand on top of mine. I look down and see that Senku had interlaced his fingers with mine. I squeeze his hand, and he did the same back.

"Senku?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The wind was blowing softly against my face, the forest critters were making a soft melody, and Senku was breathing steadily next to me. Right before I slipped into a deep sleep, I heard Senku whisper beside me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, (Y/N). I love you, too."

* * *

_I'msorryIreallyneedmorepracticewhenitcomestowritingromanticscenesahhhhh-_

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone, and happy late Chinese New Year to everyone who celebrated!

* * *

Thank you to my beta readers down below for reading this cringy piece of work and giving me advice:

~ Brandon  
~ Weiyee

**Author's Note:**

> "ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴡᴀʏ, ꜱᴏ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴏɴʟʏ ʟᴏɢɪᴄᴀʟ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ʀᴇꜱᴘᴏɴꜱɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ, ɴᴏ?"  
> 私たちの約束


End file.
